A Shot at Happiness
by Draco Malfoy etc
Summary: When a certain red haired girl falls off her broom will Draco save her? DracoGinny
1. Ginnys Folly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters found in this fic as a matter of fact. The rights to all characters belong to those who own them.

AN: Hello. I frequently go by LD but my friend thought that this would be an amusing name so here I am…I have the whole idea for this story in my mind and as of this moment I have written around 22 pages of this and now I only need to type them up.

* * *

It was a stupid thing really, Ginny thought as she fell. Was that really the way to impress Harry, she asked herself scornfully. If so, she'd botched it. Of course all the boys did it, maybe not during games as important as Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but still, they did it. It was called Chicken, they'd let the bludger target them and wait as it came barreling toward them. They would wait until the last second, until everyone was sure they'd be hit. Then they'd display their Quidditch reflexes, executing swift dodges, or pulling up just as the bludger was a hairsbreadth away. Harry was the current champion and she had wanted to show off for him. Ginny wanted him to see her, and experience the absolute terror she felt whenever he played the game. Then when she dodged he would realize, once his heart stopped trying to come out of his chest, exactly how deep his feeling were for her. She'd lured a bludger up here, must be 70 feet up and she was ready to win his heart. She'd grimly watched the ball hurtling toward her, she experienced the 'first stage' as the Quidditch boys called it, the instinctual urge to dodge, pull up, just avoid the ball. She swallowed resolutely and watched almost impassively. Harry shouted out a warning to her, her heart leapt, it was happening. After four long years, he was finally going to realize that the affection he had always harbored for her had somehow deepened into love. A moment of pure joy caught her, and then Harry's voice jerked her from it. Like a deer in the headlights, she gazed numbly at the ball.

It hit with a sickening _crack_, and everything switched to slo-mo. She was hit right in the nose, and then the ball was off to pester another player. Both her hands went up to clasp her face and her knees, clutching the broom jiggled, her weight wobbled and she tipped ever so slightly to the left then slowly started to fall. 'No one's going to catch me,' Ginny thought suddenly. It was too true, while every Gryffindor was currently streaking toward her, none of them were close enough to catch her. 'Maybe the grass'll be soft,' Ginny thought wildly. She screwed her eyes shut in order to avoid watching her descent. She was falling, falling. The ground would rear up and she'd soon come in contact with it. She could imagine the sound of her form colliding with the earth.

_It was all over._

* * *

Draco was waiting, waiting for the snitch. While he gazed around, he found his gaze resting on a certain red-haired player. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, willing himself to remember her name. It was on the tip of his tongue. Jenny, no…it was…Ginny. Ginny Weasley. She was poised on her broom, concentrating on an object before her, a bludger that was hurtling toward her. At first he thought that she was frozen in shock and unable to react. Then it hit him. She was just being a Gryffindor; she was being 'brave' playing Chicken. How thick could those guys get? Draco heard Harry call out the girl's name. Her head jerked in Potter's direction. A sneer played on Draco's lips. He should have known, 'Showing off for dear Potter are we little Weasel?' He taunted mentally, 'If you can't lure him in with the gold, the looks or the brains then hook 'em with the guts.' Draco had to admit though, that she had plenty of guts, most boys would have pulled up by now. He heard Potter call her again; with any luck, she'd be dating him by dinnertime. The idea of Potter having this girl as a girlfriend, just one more thing to torment him about, strangely didn't excite Malfoy as much as he expected. Puzzled, he continued watching. The bludger was now a foot from her. 'Pull up,' he urged her, 'Pull up.' Wait, what the hell was wrong with him, he shouldn't care, no he _didn't _care what happened to Weasel's baby sister. The ball was inches from her face when Draco realized that she wasn't going to dodge in time. At that exact moment, he spotted the snitch from the corner of his eye. It was hovering by the goal posts in the other direction entirely. Yet something in Malfoy made him hesitate. He watched as if in slo-mo, the ball hitting the girl, her hands going up, the wobble, the fall. He looked for her team, they were all streaking toward her, but at the rate she was falling, they wouldn't get to her in time. He alone could save her. But the snitch! It danced by the goalposts. It was his for the plucking. Harry's attention was solely on the girl as was the attention of everyone else. He could win the game for Slytherin. He could win it!

He hesitated, and as his mind whirred, his sight grew fuzzy, everything seemed to lose focus and recede into a dream-like state. Everything was out of focus, his team, Harry, the crowd, the snitch; his eyes traveled across the field and his attention was once again arrested by the falling girl. He blinked fiercely, while the rest of the world was blurred, that girl, she was as clear as ever. Weird. With a sigh, he kicked his broom into action.

_He knew he would regret what he was about to do. _


	2. Actions and Reactions

AN: OK no one has really reviewed but whatever.

Disclaimer: still applies.

* * *

Bending low over his broomstick, Malfoy streaked toward the girl. He was almost there. He let his knees continue gripping the broom as he reached out and caught her. He shook a bit as his balance swayed, and his first thought was '_She's heavier than she looks.' _His second thought was '_Oh gross'_ as Ginny's blood from stained his robes. She was bleeding profusely from her nose, which seemed to have been broken by the bludger. The blood was all over and now it'd be all over him too. He grimaced, but strangely, it didn't bother him as much as he'd thought it would. Ginny's eyes, previously clenched shut, finally opened. Draco got his first real look at them. They were so huge, wide, and doe-like. Warm brown in color, they sparkled with innocence, and at the moment, confusion.

She looked dazed and whispered "Are you an angel?" He chuckled at this, his eyes ever on her face. He watched her expression as it changed from confusion to anger. He watched as it dawned on her. "Malfoy," she hissed.

"What?" he said jokingly, "A second ago I was Angel Boy."

She glared at him. "Let me go!" She said as she squirmed in his arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, "It's a long way down and if Precious Potter misses then it won't look pleasant for you. Oh, speak of the devil, look who it is!"

They both turned as Harry finally arrived. "Ginny," he said throatily, his face still white in fright from her fall. "Ginny get on my broom."

Ginny looked down. They were so high; the height caused her head to spin. She clutched Draco wildly and murmured into his chest, "Can't. It's too high."

"What did she say?" Harry demanded.

"It _felt_ like 'Can't It's too high'." Malfoy drawled lightly.

"Ginny come on." Harry urged.

She shook her head furiously. Draco smirked, as he caught sight of the snitch again. "The lady's made her choice Potter. Now excuse me, gotta fly now." With that, he took off sharply. The snitch fluttered not 30-feet from him. He shifted his hold on Ginny, so that he was free to grab the golden snitch. He held her securely with one hand snaked around her waist. Draco could hear Potter curse and then the boy caught up with him. Draco tried desperately to reach the snitch but his old Nimbus 2001 was simply no match for Harry's Firebolt. Harry shot by him and reached out to grasp the snitch. He'd won. Draco, in the midst of seething, realized Ginny'd gone limp in his arms. He tried to rouse her but to no avail. Swearing silently under his breath, he veered right and executed a sharp turn. He streaked off in the direction of the school, passing Harry and the other members of his team. One of the Gryffindors detached himself from the group, and Draco thought with resignation that he should've known he'd have to face Ron one time or another. The boy with the flaming hair settled himself in Malfoy's path.

"Hey Malfoy," he called.

Draco blinked, he didn't detect hatred or sarcasm or anger or anything really. Since when did the Weasel talk to him civilly?

"Malfoy…I'd like to thank you for saving my sister," the Weasel's face looked pained, as if every kind word to Draco gave him a stomachache. "Here, just give her to me. I'll take her." He stretched out his arms, and then added grudgingly, "I want you to know that that was quite civil of you, saving my sister and whatnot."

Draco made as if to obey him, but then stopped. Did he actually not want to give Ginny up? He didn't quite know why, but the words came unbidden. "Sorry Weasel, but I'm afraid your little sister's clinging to my waist like a leech. I reckon she likes it here. Can't say I blame her though, it seems at least one of you Weasels has taste. I'm sure she likes my stick better than Potter's, but don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece."

Ron's face darkened with anger and Draco tilted his broom up, passing over the boy's head. He sped off for the infirmary, Ron's curses and threats ringing clearly in his ears.

* * *

Though he was grinning slightly, Draco was still uneasy. What had made him refuse to hand her over? He tried to tell himself that it was for the look on Ron's face, but looking down at Ginny he knew that wasn't true. Granted, her face was still a mess; and she might look deathly pale and lifeless in his arms, but there was something about this girl, something that resonated through his whole being. A tendril of her hair had escaped the bun she'd had it up in. Feeling extremely stupid, he grasped it, and tucked it behind her ear. He glanced up the infirmary was just ahead.

_The sooner he dropped her off the better. _


	3. Night at the Infirmary

AN: I've gotten a review…although Fanfiction is currently acting up and pretending a) that my fic has only one chapter and b) that I have no reviews. Hopefully in a forthcoming chapter I will be able to thank my reviewer and read their review.

Chapter 3: Night at the Infirmary

by Draco Malfoy etc.

Draco hopped off his broom and entered the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, peered closely at Ginny and clutched her tongue. "There's always one, poor girl. It seems she's suffering from a concussion and a broken nose. Never fear I'll have your girlfriend back to normal in no time."

Draco, shocked, said loudly, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

Pomfrey paid him no heed, fetching medicine from a cabinet. She emerged with a crystal bottle that held a ruby liquid. She flicked her wand at Ginny and some of the blood came off.

"Oh dear, I fixed her nose, but that charm only works to get rid of fresh blood. Would you mind washing the rest off?"

She conjured up a basin of warm water and a cloth. They hung suspended beside Draco.

He opened his mouth to protest, to say that Malfoy's don't wash people's faces. However, the retort died on his lips. Grumbling to himself, he took the washcloth and rubbed Ginny's face. He scrubbed furiously at the stubborn blood, angry at Harry, angry at Ron, angry at Madam Pomfrey, angry at Ginny but most of all, angry at himself. What was wrong with him? It was the girl, Ginny, he decided, after all, he'd been perfectly fine before he'd caught her. Surprisingly, the scrubbing alleviated his anger, and finally after all the blood had been removed, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I'm going to wake the child up, then give her a sleeping drought. It'll ease her pain and let her sleep." Having said this, she flicked her wand and Ginny's eyes fluttered.

Ginny tried to speak, but her mouth was parched. Madam Pomfrey conjured a glass of water and handed it to Ginny. After drinking it, Ginny was able to talk. "Where….where am I?"

"The infirmary dear," was Madam Pomfrey's answer.

"Oh. What happened?"

"You got hit by a bludger, trying to impress Harry," Malfoy said, smirking.

Ginny's eyes flickered over to him, widening in surprise and confusion. She recovered and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She hissed spitting out his name vehemently as if it was a curse.

"Oh nothing much," he said airily, "I just saved your life is all really."

"Oh," was her reply. Then she said stiffly, "Thank you very much."

He frowned slightly, his forehead creased as he wondered why she didn't fall into a swoon like every other girl.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

He said truthfully, "I was just wondering why you weren't falling over yourself to simper your thanks. I reckon every girl in school would kill to have been in your place."

"Ooh! I hate to be the one to deflate your ego, but not every girl in this school has the hots for you!"

"I beg to differ, I believe you are the lone dissenter," he replied smoothly.

"Oh yeah? I know for a fact that Hermione hates you just as much as I do."

"That shows how much you know, me and Granger have been having a passionate fling. Although between you and me I think she's just using me for the sex, but I must say she's a beast in the sack."

Ginny giggled and Draco grinned.

Madam Pomfrey hurried forward with a spoonful of her sleeping drought, forcing it on Ginny who swallowed obediently, grimacing at the taste.

"Draco," Ginny said softly.

He stepped forward, "Yes?"

She took his hand and intertwined it with her own, then looking up at him through her lashes she asked, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure," he said stunned.

Ginny didn't reply she was already asleep. Draco settled down in a bedside chair his hand still intertwined with Ginny's.

_He gave a small sigh; it was going to be a long night. _


	4. Strange Feelings

AN: OK Fanfiction stopped acting up…well not really but whatever.

Thanks a million to my first reviewer-

**Riley Black**-I am so glad that you liked my story, I love your name by the way, it reminds me of my best friend, her name is also Riley.

Disclaimer: It still applies…

_Last Chapter: _

"Draco," Ginny said softly  
He stepped forward, "Yes?"  
She took his hand and intertwined it with her own, then looking up at him through her lashes she asked, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."  
"Sure," he said stunned.  
Ginny didn't reply she was already asleep. Draco settled down in a bedside chair his hand still intertwined with Ginny's.  
_He gave a small sigh; it was going to be a long night. _

A Shot at Happiness

by Draco Malfoy Etc.

Chapter 4: Strange Feelings

Ginny woke slowly, emerging into consciousness from the depths of her slumber. She blinked sleepily as the world around her slowly settled into place. She heard the sound of soft even breathing and saw to her utmost surprise, the bedside chair being occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy. He was asleep so Ginny could study him for once. Ginny realized that she had never actually looked, really looked at Malfoy, and she took the chance now. The weak morning light hit him and lit up his features. His skin was like marble, his cheeks glowed, the lines of his face were erased, and then there was his hair. Ginny evoked a small sigh, usually slicked back, it had become rumpled by sleep, and strands fell into his eyes. The sun's rays turned his hair flaxen gold, and he looked, Ginny thought, like an angel. Even his lips, gently parted, looked soft and plump and totally kissable. Ginny shook her head violently. After all, this _was_ Malfoy. He may look like an angel, but well he was a fallen angel, rotten and corrupted on the inside. Still, he looked so beautiful and innocent and pure lying there.

Hoping fervently that the sudden tenderness towards Malfoy was an aftereffect of the sleeping draught, Ginny hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Ostensibly, to clean out all the blood that was matted in her hair, but privately she didn't trust herself to be alone with such a gorgeous boy, even if it was only Malfoy.

Draco woke suddenly, his eyes snapping open. For a second he was puzzled, this wasn't his dormitory, then he remembered everything that had happened the previous day. He looked to the hospital bed and was surprised to see it was empty. A slight movement caused him to jerk his head, and there stood Ginny, looking almost resplendent, Draco thought. A towel wrapped around her, her shoulders bare and creamy, a hint of cleavage, and her milky white legs. Her hair however was what attracted Draco the most, her shining, glistening, locks of russet colored hair. It lay free for once, tumbling down her back in rippling waves.

He recovered enough to smirk and say, "Well what a pleasant sight to wake to." Continuing he said, "When you stand in the light like that, your towel becomes see-through." This wasn't true but Malfoy just wanted to anger her. He made a point of looking her over, from head to toe while smirking.

Ginny strode up to him and smacked him, hard. Malfoy was stunned, no girl, unless you counted that Mudblood Granger, had ever done such a thing.

He stared at her, for once lost for words. Then, without a word, she shut the bed curtains to get changed. By the time she came out, fully clothed in the clean robes Madam Pomfrey had left her, Malfoy had fully recouped. He was lounging in the chair, still wearing his rumpled Quidditch robes, but he'd combed his hair and had recovered his usual cool, haughty air.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, and demanded that Ginny take a bit of Pepperup potion. However remembering her first year when the same potion had left her smoking at the ears for several hours, and looking, according to Colin, as if her head was on fire, she declined. She didn't think she could stand Malfoy's snide comments on "Hot-headed Weasley's" and whatnot. Madam Pomfrey looked significantly put out at this, and said in an almost cold tone that if Ginny felt OK enough to do without the Pepperup potion, then could she at least allow herself to be assisted to the Great Hall by Mr. Malfoy? Ginny, anxious to assuage the aggrieved witch, agreed.

She told herself that it wasn't as if Malfoy was about to lend her a hand anyway.


	5. The Incident on the Stairs

AN: Thank you so much for the new reviews.

HyperSquishy-Thank you so much for taking the time to review my fic, your interest in my story is why I'm putting throwing this up today and not tomorrow.

lucygirl0-Thank you so much, it means a lot to hear that people enjoy what I'm writing.

Disclaimer: Still as is

Last Chapter:

_She told herself that it wasn't as if Malfoy was about to lend her a hand anyway._

Chapter: The Incident on the Stairs

Once they were out of the infirmary, Ginny expected Malfoy to take off for the Great Hall, anxious not to be seen in the company of a Weasley. However, what she was not expecting was for him to check his watch, a Rolex of course she snorted mentally, and then look at her and say, "We have plenty of time, breakfast is over in an hour." That made it roughly 6:15 Ginny figured, as breakfast formally ended at 7:15, allowing 15 minutes for students to get to their first class, at 7:30. Then Malfoy shocked Ginny by grasping her arm gently. Startled, Ginny yanked her arm away, as if scalded.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded, scandalized.

Draco gave her a sickeningly sweet artificial smile and said, feigning shock, "But Madam Pomfrey said I'm to assist you."

With a withering look, Ginny said, incensed, "Well I can assure you that I have no need for your 'assistance'." She turned her back on him, walking away.

Malfoy's hand shot out, tightening in a vice-like grip on her upper arm. While Ginny struggled against his grip and demanded that he let go of her, he looked at her with aversion. Then, drawing her in to him, he whispered in her ear, "Don't ever talk to me like that, wench, I saved your filthy life!" He then abruptly let go of her, causing her to fall backward onto the ground. He then stalked off. Ginny looked at him, astonished, as he disappeared in the direction of the Great Hall.

After picking herself up and dusting herself off, Ginny bridled with hatred for the blond-haired boy-just who did he think he was anyway? Besides being a smart-ass Slytherin punk, that is. She rushed after Malfoy, determined to confront him. She came to the main stairway where he was already almost at the bottom.

"Malfoy," she shouted, glaring at his back. She expected him to turn around, but he simply ignored her. Sighing in frustration, she started to take the stairs two at a time, eager to overtake him. However, in her haste she stumbled and instantly started to fall down the stairs. Ginny had resigned herself to a second visit with Madam Pomfrey within a 24-hour period, when she was caught.

She looked up into Malfoy's steel-gray eyes. They were currently glinting with something bordering amusement. In a voice laden with derision, Malfoy drawled, "Ginny, I'm starting to think that in light of your extreme clumsiness, it is nothing short of a miracle that you've survived as long as you have."

Ginny mustered up a weak glare, but her relief showed through, Malfoy grinned at her attempt to look angry and said, teasingly, "I think that you're doing this on purpose, it's quite a winsome way to win a boy's attention."

Before Ginny could reply, a sharp, all too familiar voice said, "May I ask, Ginny, _what_ in the **HELL **you're _doing_ in Malfoy's arms?"

Ginny and Malfoy both flinched in guilt. Turning, they saw Ron, face flushed with anger. Draco, let go of Ginny immediately, and she clattered to the ground.

"Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth, "What were you doing holding my sister?" Ron's hands were balled up in fists, and he was clenching them so tightly that they went white. He then turned his furious gaze upon Ginny to whom he asked the same question.

"We were….well I….you see…" Ginny stuttered, then finished lamely with "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really," Ron snarled, "Because to me it looks a lot like you being cuddled by the guy who I _happen to despise_!"

With a sneer, Malfoy drawled, "Luv you too Weasel King." He topped it off by blowing Ron a kiss, then with a final cheeky wink at Ron, he turned heel and left.

Ron gaped at him, for once struck dumb by Malfoy. Ginny had never seen Ron's ears so red. She stuck a fist in her mouth to stifle the giggling fit that had overtaken her at Malfoy's words. A giggle slipped out and Ron turned on her with a vengeance. "And you," he spat, glaring at her. "What the bloody hell were you doing with Malfoy? Are you too dating? How long has this been going on behind my back? You seemed so comfortable in his arms. Perhaps you forgot that you're a _Weasley_ and he's a lousy _Malfoy._ Maybe you've lost your self-worth not to mention your shame and your dignity, but I sure as hell haven't! I never thought you'd go sneaking around behind my back to be with that slime! Are you sleeping with him?

Ginny's anger flared "WHAT? Ron you really are a moron! Not that it's any of your business but I just tripped and Malfoy caught me. I can't believe what you just accused me of! I just can't believe it! Ronald Weasley you are the biggest, most insensitive _git _I have ever met! SOD OFF!" With that, she turned her back on her brother and stalked off.

Ron looked shocked, and for the second time in as many minutes, was at a loss for words. He opened his mouthy to shout something at Ginny but stopped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. Harry, who, along with Hermione, had observed the whole scene, decided to intervene. "Let it go, Mate," he said.

Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned to Harry and said, bewildered, _"What did I say?" _


	6. The Impossible Letter

Disclaimer: Still applies

Last Chapter-

Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned to Harry and said, bewildered, _"What did I say?"_

_Chapter: The Impossible Letter_

Hermione said patiently, while rolling her eyes, "Ron, Ginny's right, you are an insensitive git. You can't jump to conclusions like that."

Ron goggled at her, "Jump to conclusions? I didn't jump to conclusions. He was holding her in his arms, and they were grinning at each other like fools! It was absolutely disgusting! Why, what did you see?"

"Well I saw Malfoy holding Ginny and they looked..." Hermione paused, looking at Ron almost warily, then added "cute together."

Ron exploded, "WHAT? Are you serious? Malfoy and Ginny-he was only doing it to get at me!"

"Don't be stupid Ron," Hermione snapped, two pink patches appearing on her cheeks, "he was holding her before you even came in. Just because you're too dense to know love when you see it doesn't mean that everyone else is!" Hermione seemed incredibly high-strung, her voice rising to a screech.

Ron seemed put off by this, until he came back with, "Well then fine, he's just making her fall hard for him and then he'll break her heart."

"Ron I doubt that even Harry could be as dense as you!" She paused, and added as an aside, "No offense Harry."

Harry said angrily, "Aren't you both taking this a little out of proportion? Ginny said that he had just caught her and there was nothing between them-I for one believe her."

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed, "Ron, you and I may have over-reacted."

Ron grumbled but dropped the subject.

"Ginny wait up!"

Ginny swung around and saw Colin Creevey, "Hey Colin!" She said, grinning at her best friend.

"Ginny, how are you feeling? Are you better, huh are you better?"

"Yes I am feeling better. But I'm starving, breakfast is over I suppose."

"I brought you some food, I figured you'd be hungry." Colin handed her some toast and a muffin.

"Colin you've lifesaver," Ginny said happily.

At dinner that night, Draco sat with his back to the Gryffindor table, knowing it would most likely infuriate Little Weasel. Ron glared at Draco the whole time, but Ginny, according to Pansy, was chatting happily with Harry. Pansy said snickering, that it looked as if Harry had found a new love interest in that scrawny red-haired Weasel, "I mean where does she get her robes from, the trash bin?" Draco joined in her laughter though it sounded a little forced.

"Ginny," Harry said for the fourth time, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Harry," Ginny said with a touch of asperity "The last three times you've asked me that question I said I was fine, do you really think the answer will have changed after 3 minutes?"

Harry looked abashed and muttered, "I was just worried is all. I really thought you were gonna die."

Silence descended upon the two, and as it was becoming awkward, Ginny said briskly, "Well I'm fine now."

"Oooh! Ginny, is it true?" Penelope Patil, who was a fellow 5th year Gryffindor girl, as well as Pavarti and Padma's younger sister, said once they were in their dorm.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said confused.

"_You_ know," Violet Brown, Lavender's sister who was also a 5th year Gryffindor, replied.

"What?" Ginny said, growing tired of this game.

"That Draco caught you and carried you to the infirmary!" They finally said.

"Oh…yeah, that. It's true."

This remark was greeted by squeals of delight, "Oh my gosh! You are _so_ lucky!" Penny replied.

"I heard," Violet said, in a conspiratorial whisper, "Mordant Bulstrode said that Draco didn't come back to the dorms last night. He said that Draco stayed in the Infirmary. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Ginny said awkwardly.

This was greeted by even louder squeals. "Oooh! Ginny, did he take off his shirt to go to bed, I heard he has abs to die for!"

"No he kept his Quidditch robes on the whole time. He fell asleep in the chair next to my bed."

"WHAT? Oh my God! He must care about you! What did you say when he saved you? Did you guys kiss?"

"No we didn't kiss and I didn't really thank him."

"WHAT?" Penny looked shocked. "But you know that he lost the game for Slytherin because he decided to catch you instead. You should have heard Blaise Zabini yell at him! Blaise said that if Draco does another stunt like that, or they lose another game-he's off the team!"

Ginny gnawed on the nib of her quill. She couldn't think of what to write. She stared at the letter thus far:

_Dear Malfoy, _

_Thank you for saving me. _

With disgust, Ginny crumbled the piece of parchment up, and tossed it into the fire. She looked glumly at all the pieces of parchment crackling in the fire. She hadn't gotten past the first sentence! First she'd had a dilemma over whether to put "Dear" before Malfoy or not. Now her first sentence sounded incredibly stupid. She started over, attacking the paper, and finally after 15 minutes she breathed a sigh of relief. It was done.

_Dear Malfoy, _

_I am writing to thank you on saving me at the Quidditch match. I am truly sorry that you got in trouble with your captain because of your actions. Ignore my brother and his griping, I think it was a noble thing to do. I'm eternally grateful, and someday maybe I'll be able to repay the debt. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Ginerva Weasley _

She made her way to the Owlery, where she proceeded to awaken Artemis, the screech owl that Fred and George had bought her over the summer.

"Artemis, will you deliver this to Malfoy?" She cooed. The owl cocked its head and held up its leg.


	7. Unexpected Encounters

IN Case any questions arose over the characters Mordant Bulstrode-he's the little brother (5th year-same as Ginny) of everybody's favorite Slytherin girl, and he's about as nice.

Disclaimers still apply, honestly.

* * *

At breakfast that morning, Ginny watched Malfoy from the corner of her eye; she waited in anxious anticipation for the Mail Run. Finally, she spotted Artemis weaving his way to Malfoy's table. The letter fluttered onto Malfoy's plate of sausage and eggs. She saw the puzzled expression that flickered across his face, and the irritation as Artemis dipped his beak into Malfoy's pumpkin juice. With bated breath she watched as he ripped the letter open and read it. His face did not change from its usual smug expression even as he proceeded to shred the letter. Ginny's face turned a shade comparable to that of her fiery hair. She quickly pushed away from the table, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry, who had been attempting, unsuccessfully, to coax her into a conversation about Quidditch tactics, was shocked. He turned to Hermione and said, perplexed, "Was it something I said?"

Hermione was watching Malfoy with narrowed eyes and did not reply.

Harry threw his hands up in the air and said with exasperation, "Women! Will I ever get them?"

"I hear you, mate." Ron said fervently.

Ginny, after bursting from the Great Hall, had summoned her broom and was currently on the Quidditch fields. It was a weird habit, but Ginny found that she thought better in the air. She sped across the field, trying to make sense of her feelings. It had been a simple thank-you note, did she expect Malfoy to keep it forever? Wasn't it better that he ripped it up rather than pass it around the Slytherin table?

She gave up thinking about Malfoy and left the world behind as she soared above it.

* * *

Malfoy left the Great Hall in disgust, it wasn't his fault that Ginny wrote him a letter and then sent it to him-how stupid could you get? Then when he'd ripped the letter up, she'd ran off for crying out loud. Then to top it off, Granger, filthy Mudblood that she is, knew, she must, she had been staring at him, and Draco could almost see the pieces falling into place in that bushy head of hers. He wasn't sure why the idea that that buck-toothed girl knowing disconcerted him so, but it did. Draco summoned his broom and was about to do a few laps around the Quidditch field when he saw a familiar redhead doing just that. He groaned, why was it so hard to avoid this girl? He made his way to the lake instead and took off, barely skimming the surface with his feet as he flew slowly over the water. Draco saw the giant squid propelling itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. He grinned. Reaching into his robes, he grabbed the biscuits he'd snatched from breakfast and tossed them to the giant squid. He then patted the creature fondly. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him, he didn't even bother to turn around he took off for the castle.

He just didn't feel up to dealing with a Weasel at the moment.

* * *

Ginny had finally landed after flying for a half hour. She was on her way back up to the school when a figure by the lake caught her attention. She drew closer, and leaning against a tree, watched. It was Malfoy of course- but what was he doing here? She watched as he hovered above the water, trailing his feet in the water. This peaceful image of the boy drew a smile to her lips. She saw him throw something at, no to, the giant squid that was lazing in the shallows. Then to her utter amazement, she saw him petting the squid. She had never pegged Malfoy as being an animal lover. Then, as if he'd realized someone was watching him, he wheeled around and took off for the castle.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry about this chapter it really boring. I'll put up the next one and it won't be so boring I promise! 


	8. Draco's Revenge

AN: Please review!

**Disclaimer: Ehhh. My disclaimer still applies.**

**

* * *

On Monday, two days after her latest encounter with Malfoy, Ginny was walking with Colin. All of a sudden a cold feeling washed over her. Looking up, she saw Malfoy approaching, his eyes glittering with…menace? Ginny couldn't say, but whatever he was feeling, he was staring straight at her. Ginny ducked her head and sped up, passing Malfoy without incident. Once he had passed, she let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Colin looked at her, about to speak, but Ginny shot him a pleading look. She knew he'd noticed how she'd just acted, and the thought of Colin asking, asking what? Ginny didn't know exactly, but if Colin asked her about Malfoy right now she'd scream.**

* * *

'Walking with her Mudblood boyfriend,' Malfoy thought when he saw her. She was munching on a piece of toast and listening to Colin who was telling her a story, his face animated. 'Probably telling her what she missed at the last Potter Fan Club Meeting' Malfoy thought with a sneer. It was common knowledge that both Ginny and Colin had tagged along after Harry in their first year. Malfoy hadn't been paying particular attention but it seemed that Colin had taken to tagging after Ginny, 'Like a fucking love-sick puppy' he thought with disgust.

Suddenly Ginny turned to stare straight at him. Then she bent her head, and, walking so quickly that Colin practically had to jog to keep up, passed him without a second glance.

This angered Malfoy, girls always responded to his stares, but never like this. Some blushed, but watched him from the corner of their eye, others would act demure, many lowered their gaze, feigning modesty. They never straight out ignored him. He brooded during Charms, and walking to History of Magic felt fit to burst.

Scowling, he fixed his intense gaze on the next girl who walked by. It was Pansy Parkinson. Feeling his eyes on her, Pansy turned around and sashayed toward him, in a way she no doubt deemed sexy. She trailed her finger down his chest, and looked up at him coyly, and said in a husky, lust-filled voice, "We have 10 minutes before History of Magic, I know of a nearby broom closet, it's roomy enough for two."

Draco was about to shake her off when he spotted Ginny rounding the corner. He thought of the slight he had endured from her that morning, and his anger mounted. 'Perfect,' he thought smiling maliciously. Ginny had seen him- he knew she had. He snaked an arm around Pansy's waist. It was not as slim as Ginny's he thought for a second. Pansy pushed up against him eagerly. He claimed her lips with the ease of years of practice. Pansy's lips parted, he slipped his tongue through, Pansy never put up a fight, maybe that was why kissing her was so bland. Or maybe, he thought as she pressed her breasts to his chest, it was because he'd dipped one too many times from this well. From the corner of his eye he watched Ginny. Weasley that she was, Draco was confident he'd be able to gauge her emotions from her reaction. Though the unanswered question was why he cared.

* * *

When she saw him and Pansy making out in the hallway, Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. A look of something resembling a mix of sorrow and pain seemed to flicker across her face. However, it was gone just as quickly, leaving Draco wondering whether he'd imagined it. Her expression became stony; she pushed past them, her eyes straight ahead. Then Malfoy was jostled by Golden Trio- Harry, Hermione and Ron. For some reason, Ron looked happy and Hermione was smiling smugly as well. Harry on the other hand looked significantly frustrated. With a curse, Draco broke off the kiss. Pansy sighed dreamily and stared up at him misty-eyed. He took off for History of Magic-if he didn't hurry he'd be late.

Ginny was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had come this way because Harry had slipped her a note earlier saying he had to talk. She knew that he Ron and Hermione had Herbology, and they would come this way. She had told Colin she'd meet up with him later, not mentioning her planned rendezvous with Harry. Colin's eyes had narrowed slightly, and she feared that he was not one to be easily duped. However, the thought of talking to Harry drove any problems with Colin out of her mind. She rounded the corner, knowing she had probably arrived earlier then them- they were notoriously slow walkers. She was planning to wait here for Harry. Just as she settled down to wait; she caught sight of a familiar blond boy. Malfoy. It only took her a second to discern that he and what looked like Pansy Parkinson were having a make out session in the middle of the hallway. For a moment, her expression betrayed the sick twisted feeling in her stomach. With effort, she made her face stony. The chat with Harry forgotten, Ginny stormed off, never hearing Harry call out her name.

* * *

Hermione Harry and Ron were off to Herbology, they were discussing the load of homework that McGonagall had assigned. Ron sighed in frustration, "We'll never get it finished you know, not with Quidditch practice and all."

Hermione had sighed at this and opened her mouth, no doubt to say that Quidditch was merely a game and shouldn't interfere with the likes of homework. It was a tired rhetoric, and Harry knew it would continue all the way down to the greenhouses, and then throughout Herbology, Hermione and Ron hissing back and forth like so many snakes.

Instead, Ron interrupted with a look of horror. "Look!" He pointed at Malfoy and Pansy. Then he did something unexpected, he grinned.

"Why so happy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Don't you see? If Malfoy is over there snogging Pansy then it means nothing is going on between him and Ginny, and I _won't_ have to see Malfoy at Christmas and Easter…although a picture of him wearing a Weasley sweater _would_ be the most amazing black mailing material," Ron looked almost wistful. Then another thought occurred to him, "This means…this means I'm right and Hermione's wrong!" He said, "Looks like there's hope that she's human after all…so much for my alien theory." He turned to Hermione and said, "So how does it feel to be wrong?" He was shocked to see her smiling. "What? Why are you grinning? I thought you'd be all in a huff."

"Ron just because Malfoy's making out with Pansy Parkinson doesn't mean he isn't trying to get Ginny, look," she said pointing, "There's Ginny. I think he's just trying to get Ginny jealous or see her reaction."

"But that's downright heartless!" Ron said, enraged.

"No, it's not, it's normal teen behavior." Hermione said, her eyes shining, "Although I never dreamt Malfoy would be one to do that."

"But I don't get it, why would he kiss Pansy if he likes Ginny?" was Ron's puzzled reply.

"Well Ron, he's just trying to gauge how she feels toward him. He can't very well go up and ask her how she feels, so he's trying to elicit those emotions from her. I did it once, with Viktor."

"What?" Ron yelled, "You were snogging another boy to get Viktor jealous?"

"No," Hermione said calmly, "I was using Viktor to get another boy to realize he liked me." Then Hermione added, thoughtfully, "Course it backfired, Viktor ended up actually liking me, and the other boy never admitted it."

"WHAT?" Ron cried, "Who is it? Harry didja hear this? Hermione's saying she liked another boy, not Viktor! Wait do you still like this kid?" He asked her.

"I do," she said firmly.

"Hey, where did Harry go, oh there he is, why the heck is her running towards Malfoy? Hey!" Ron said, as an awful thought occurred to him, "It's not Malfoy is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "That I'm not telling you."

"Does it mean yes?"

"I'm not saying."

"Does it?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh my God! How can you like Malfoy?" He said, looking at her reproachfully.

"For heaven's sake Ron," Hermione snapped, "it's not Malfoy."

"Oh," Ron replied, "Hey is it Harry?"

"Ron I absolutely refuse to play guessing games with you."

"What? Where's the fun in that?"

"It's no fun, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Oh come on, you don't even have to say anything, you can just nod when I say his name."

"Ron, I said no."

"Come on 'Mione," Ron wheedled.

"No."

"Please?" He said.

"Ron!"

"Hey Harry," Ron said, when they finally caught up with him, "Hermione was just saying that she likes a boy and he's not Viktor…or Malfoy."

"Is it me, Hermione?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"No Harry."

Harry looked slightly put out.

They were walking across the lawn to the greenhouses. Ron repeated the names of the boys who passed them, hoping Hermione would reply with more than a cryptic maybe. "Seamus? Dean? Ernie? Not that anyone can stand that arrogant git."

"I believe Hannah Abbott is dating him," Hermione said lightly.

"Well she never was one to be sensible was she?" Ron muttered grimly, as said girl called out for Ernie to wait. "Neville?"

"I'm not telling you Ron."

During Herbology, whenever Ron had a chance, he'd lean over towards Hermione saying, "Is he in our school?" "Is he in our year?" "What color is his hair?" "Do I know him?" "Do we have classes with him?" "Is he dating anyone?" "Would I approve?" "It's not Davies is it?" "What house did you say he was in?" "Older or younger?" "Is he in Gryffindor?"

Hermione ignored all of Ron's questions, leaving him fuming.

At dinner, Ron didn't even notice that both Ginny and Harry looked glum, he was too busy hissing names at Hermione.

Finally, he said, "Hermione, I'm your best friend, why won't you tell me who you like?"

For the rest of the table, dinner could not end soon enough.

* * *

Next chapter lots of fun! The next few chapters will be really exciting…hopefully.


	9. The Astronomy Tower

Author's Notes: OK this chapter is one of my favorites…Mostly because of Draco's reaction to someone else liking our favorite red-haired heroine. But I've said too much…

Disclaimer: Seriously, still applies.

* * *

"Ginny, wait a second," It was Harry; Ginny paused on her way out of the Great Hall.

"Yes Harry?" She said, concealing the flutter of joy she had felt in her chest.

* * *

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry apprehend Ginny. He observed the ill-disguised look of happiness on her face. Draco felt disgusted, if the little bitch wanted to associate with the likes of Potter, then by all means, go ahead, Malfoy would not interfere. However, there was little doubt in his mind that she was setting herself up for disappointment. Harry was not boyfriend material, of course, Draco thought smirking, neither was he. He had seen the way Harry sometimes looked at that Ravenclaw girl, Cho. Draco had seen the mixture of longing and regret that his face expressed upon seeing her. Harry knew he'd had his chance with Cho and now, in an attempt, no doubt to regain his masculinity, (a lost cause Draco thought) he had found Ginny where she'd always been, by his side, waiting. It truly was pathetic the way she had bided her time waiting for him to come to his senses. He knew Ginny would most likely realize Harry wasn't in love with her, and was most likely using her to get back at Cho, but she'd been in love with him for years, Draco doubted she would care why Harry was dating her.

Still, the thought of Harry using her, or any girl for that matter, to get back at Cho, enraged Malfoy. Draco had been taught that girls were to be treated with respect and never to be used as tools in personal vendettas. That caused him to think back to the fiasco with Pansy that morning. He had regretted it immediately, when he saw that hurt look on Ginny's face. God, how was he to know she'd take it so personally. He knew she had, Draco was good at reading girls, and he knew it'd hurt Ginny. He had actually been going over there to possibly apologize, but of course, Potter had to interfere. Draco ground his teeth in irritation.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry said earnestly. "I'd like to talk to you. When can we meet?"

"What about now?"

"There's not enough time," Harry responded.

"OK, how about we meet in the Common Room?"

"But I want to talk to you in private?"

"Well then, what do you suggest," she said almost irritated.

Harry was about to reply when someone pushed rudely past, the unmistakable blond hair could only belong to one person, Malfoy.

"How about the astronomy tower at 10?"

"Tonight? But that's after hours. If we get caught we'll both get detentions."

Harry said mysteriously. "Don't worry, we won't get caught."

* * *

It was 9:30; Ginny looked in the mirror once more. She had ditched her school robes, and had selected a warm black cloak that ended at the knee. She wore a pleated skirt, and a dark green shirt that Hermione assured her looked "just striking" against her red hair. Her hair had been done by Penny, in a complicated style that Violet had assured her was the latest fashion. She wore a trace of lipstick and a little mascara. She was ready. She took a deep breath, and threw one last glance in the mirror, then she was on her way down to the Common Room.

Hermione, who was "taking a quick break" was distracting Ron with a game of Wizard Chess. As Ginny passed them, Hermione turned her head and mouthed, "Good Luck." Ginny grinned and mouthed "Thanks."

"Ginny you look great," Penny said in an undertone.

"Yeah," Colin agreed.

Violet, who was sitting a little way away, next to Seamus, looked up and gave her a thumbs up.

They had been the only 4 people she had told. Of course the other 5th year girls knew, but they had swore to secrecy, everyone knew of Ron's infamous temper.

Harry rose from his seat, and said in a hushed voice, "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded, and he swung the portrait open, and climbed out, assisting Ginny.

"Here put this over you," Harry said, handing her an edge of a shimmering cloak.

"This is an invisibility cloak isn't it?" Ginny asked, awed.

"Er…yeah."

"Cool," she said, slipping it over her head. Under the cloak, Ginny saw Harry tap his wand on a piece of parchment and mutter, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What's that?" Ginny said, craning her neck to get a look.

"Marauder's Map," he said, sounding slightly impatient.

"Oh, wow! Does it show the whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it for a second?"

Ginny scanned the minute names on the map, not conscious she was searching for someone in particular until she came upon his name. Draco Malfoy. According to the map, he was pacing in his dorm. She passed the map back to Harry. He led the way; she followed him, anticipation bubbling in her chest.

Once they got to the astronomy tower, Harry threw off the cloak, Ginny breathed in the fresh air with relief. Under the cloak, it had been stifling.

Harry turned to face her, his green eyes, behind his glasses, were serious. He reached out a tremulous hand to touch her cheek. This innocent, sweet gesture nonetheless set Ginny atremble. 'What were they doing?' She was wondering. Harry let his hand roam to her hair, with a frown, he loosed it, letting it flow out behind Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said.

Then without warning, he claimed her lips. Caught by surprise Ginny gasped against his mouth. She suddenly pulled away.

"Harry?" she said confused.

What was she doing she wondered. Wasn't this what she'd been dreaming of all these years? Don't screw this up for yourself girl, she told herself sternly.

Harry looked slightly embarrassed and a little impatient. "Sorry, I guess we're supposed to go slower. It was different with Cho."

'Cho?' Ginny thought perplexed, 'Why was he bringing her up?'

"Ginny, when you were in the hospital I realized how much you mean to me. I always thought of you like a little sister, but somehow I think the feelings deepened."

Ginny's breath hitched. It was finally coming true. She felt a little dazed.

"Are you ready to try again?" Harry asked gently.

Ginny nodded, this time it'd be different.

Harry's lips met hers. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, as he drew her toward him awkwardly. Harry's tongue met her lips and she parted them in response. He slid it into her mouth, probing gently. Suddenly the trap door leading to them creaked. Harry let go in surprise.

Ginny's eyes flew to the trapdoor and widened as she recognized the person.

"Malfoy?" she said, bewildered.

He didn't look at all surprised to see her, and his gaze darted around the turret.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny finally managed.

He ignored the question as he walked toward her.

"Where's Harry?" He demanded harshly.

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion, she hitched a thumb behind her to where Harry was standing. She turned around as well and gasped.

_Harry was gone.

* * *

AN: Well I think that could be considered a cliffhanger?_

Next 2 chapters my favorites thus far.


	10. A Confession

Authors Notes: OK it's been taking a long time to get these chapters up so hopefully it won't take that long for this one to get up.

Disclaimer: Still applying honestly.

Last chapter:

_Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion, she hitched a thumb behind her to where Harry was standing. She turned around as well and gasped. _

Harry was gone.

* * *

"He was just there," Ginny said, gaping, then eyes narrowed she muttered, "His invisibility cloak."

Sure enough, she heard the trapdoor creak open as if on its own accord. Then they heard the pattering of feet down the stairs.

Fuming, Ginny sat on the stone wall, facing out into the night. She sensed Malfoy standing behind her.

"How was it with Potter?" he said nastily.

Ginny took a deep breath, "If you must know, it was decidedly disappointing." It was true.

"What more could you conceivably expect from Potter?"

Ginny sensed Draco sitting beside her.

"Was he that bad of a kisser?" Draco said, she could not sense any hostility or anything besides a slight mocking tone.

The flare of anger she always experienced whenever he spoke was noticeably absent. Ginny thought seriously about the question he'd posed.

Frowning in thought, she replied slowly, "No…although he wasn't particularly good either." She sensed, rather than saw, him smirk. "There was just no spark you know, it'd be like kissing…Ron, or Colin or something. I was surprised, that being more prevalent than the fact that he almost missed my lips or that he was unsure of what to do with his hands."

Draco gave a snort of laughter, and Ginny grinned. "What'd you expect from him?"

Ginny pondered the question. "I expected there'd be something like passion or emotion, I wanted us to spark. Bill, that's my brother, always talks about there being something like electricity between him and his girlfriend, Fleur-course that could be because she's part Veela. I thought my knees would go weak, or something. But it felt," she wrinkled her nose critically, "felt like when I kissed Neville at the Yule Ball."

"What? You kissed Neville? You ought to have snogged his toad instead; at least it could be a prince or something in disguise."

Ginny laughed, then said primly, "It was a sweet, innocent kiss. You know…he asked me to go out with him."

"What'd you say?"

"I just explained that I was not ready for a relationship yet."

"But now that Harry's available you're ready?"

"Actually I had boyfriends in my 4th year."

"No way, who?"

"Oh a kid in my year, Michael Corner, and I was dating Dean Thomas from the end of 4th year until the beginning of this year."

"Here I thought you were saving yourself for Potter," Draco said, a little shocked.

"You know…I tried really hard when I was kissing Harry to feel something, anything. But I didn't. You're the expert, what could that mean?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's a lousy kisser," Draco said, smirking. "Well obviously there's no chemistry, as they say, between you."

"You know," Ginny said slowly, "he mentioned Cho."

"What?"

"Yeah, after he kissed me the first time, and I pulled away, he said something about how it was different with Cho."

Draco grinned when she said she'd pulled away from the kiss, that was probably a major blow to Harry's masculinity, however, when she got to the part about him mentioning Cho, Draco's expression darkened.

"Damn bastard!" Draco exclaimed furious. What was Harry trying to pull mentioning another girl in front of Ginny?

Ginny looked surprised at his outburst, but said nothing. She stared up at the stars. A silence descended upon them.

"Do you see that constellation?" Draco said finally, tracing a pattern against the sky.

"No, where?"

"There," he pointed it out again.

Ginny squinted up at it, "What's it supposed to be?"

"It's Draco the Dragon. It's the only constellation I know. As a little kid, after my dad beat me, I'd search for that constellation. I guess it was a source of comfort. I used to talk to it. I considered it my friend, always watching over me- I never did have friends growing up. Anyway, I reckon that constellation was the only thing that kept me from going insane. It gave me hope that someday I'd be able to get away from my dad and that maybe one day I'd feel happiness." Draco's eyes were steely, and he went silent, all too aware that Ginny was the first person he'd ever told this to.

Ginny reached out and laid a hand gently on Draco's shoulder. He tensed, against her touch, then relaxed.

"Draco," she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Draco glanced at her, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, two gigantic glittering orbs, brimming with unshed tears. Without thinking, he brought his lips to hers. She gasped, but made no move to stop.


	11. A Conversation Overheard

Author Notes: OK, another chapter…this is like my favorite chapter –last chapter was my second favorite

Disclaimer: No claims to characters or settings, please don't sue.

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading to the turret, warned them of a visitor. Draco quickly pulled Ginny behind one of the columns; Ginny's back was against the cold smooth marble. She learned her head against Draco's chest, and they stood huddled together, hearts beating furiously, as they waited in trepidation.

The pair of intruders, for there were two, began to talk quietly and Ginny almost gasped, it was the two people she'd least want to see when she was breaking rules - (with the exception of Filch) Snape and McGonagall

"What is it Severus?" Minerva said with just a touch of impatience, given she'd been dragged from bed and forced up 49 flights of stairs for this.

"Minevra, I just returned from a Death Eaters meeting. With Dumbledore off teaching Fudge how to run the Ministry, I just had to come to you."

"I understand that, but why here?"

"Spies," was Snape's reply.

"Okay, have you contacted Dumbledore yet?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that was the first thing I did upon arriving back here."

Ginny broke out in a cold sweat; Draco should not be listening to this. Draco should definitely not be listening to this. Snape was gonna tell McGonagall something important to the Order, and Draco was gonna hear and realize that Snape was acting as a double agent. Ginny doubted that he would tell his father, but who knew, Lucius Malfoy could use any number of spells or potions to coax the information from him. Not to mention the nagging voice in the back of her mind that whispered the words she wanted to hear least: Draco could be playing her. All the stories Ron had told her about Draco Malfoy came rushing back. Even Hermione hated him, surely there had to be a reason. 'No!' She shouted mentally, 'He's a good person regardless of what they say.'

She looked up at Draco to see that he was looking down on her solemnly, his silvery-blond hair tumbling into his gray eyes. A slight smile graced his lips, and he looked altogether breathtaking. She suddenly felt a queer feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, what happened," McGonagall said in a calm tone.

"The Dark Lord presented us with a plan to snatch Harry and use him as a bargaining chip. It appears that Fudge, bumbling idiot as he may be has nonetheless backed us into a corner. He is growing nervous and already fears that Fudge has infiltrated our ranks."

Draco almost gasped when it hit him that Snape was acting as a double agent. Ginny however had covered his mouth, fearing detection. They could hear someone, presumably Snape, pacing back and forth.

"He is planning to use agents to seize Harry. He feels that he can be used as protection against the Ministry," Snape sounded bitter, then he sneered, "They wouldn't attack if there was a chance the beloved Boy-Who-Lived could be hurt. As an incentive he said something about perhaps snatching another student, a pure-blood." He paused in his rant, to take a breath and snapped, "It's damned cowardice that's what it is."

"Severus, did they say how the agents would be infiltrating Hogwarts?" McGonagall queried.

"Sure, this is the best part," Snape said angrily, "He's planning on using students."

"What? Did he say which students they were going to use to snatch Harry?"

"Yes," Snape said, ceasing his pacing, "He mentioned one name specifically- Draco."


	12. Ruminating

Disclaimer: Claim no right to characters – still applies

I would like to thank my reviewers.

Riley Black

HyperSquishy

&

Lucygirl07

AN: The _italized _section Draco's flashback

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers- it's because of you that this story is continuing **

**Last Chapter:**

"Sure, this is the best part," Snape said angrily, "He's planning on using students."

"What? Did he say which students they were going to use to snatch Harry?" McGonagall pressed.

"Yes," Snape said, ceasing his pacing, "He mentioned one name specifically- Draco."

* * *

Ginny watched as the color drained from Draco's face. She felt his arms tense around her, clutching her closer. Neither of them moved, and they stood huddled together long after Snape and McGonagall were gone. Finally Draco released Ginny, saying, "You have to go."

"Draco?" Ginny said, her forehead creased with worry.

"Just go," he said curtly.

Without thinking, Ginny threw her arms around him, Draco stiffened in her hold. "If you ever need to talk…" she left the statement hanging, an invitation, a question. She left him there, slipping through the trapdoor. He heard the light pattering of feet as she made her way back to her dorm. He sighed and stared up at Draco the Dragon, twinkling as brightly as normal, as if his life hadn't just taken a definite turn for the worse. He knew he should be thinking about his uncertain future, yet he couldn't get that girl out of his head.

Ginny couldn't believe what just happened. "I just hugged Draco," she said softly, disbelieving. Wait, when had she started referring to him as Draco? He was Malfoy. She knew she was going to mull over the whole situation all night. For one wild moment, all she wanted to do was to go back up to Draco and…do what? She didn't know, but she had an overwhelming desire to be with him right now. She whispered the password- "Snape is a git". (Ron was in charge of creating passwords and this was one of his favorites. Although his first attempt had been a disaster- the entire 38 line "Ode to the Chudley Cannons" – the result being that he was the only one who could actually get into the Common Room.)The portrait swung open, and Ginny climbed into the Common Room. She crept up to her dorm, bypassing Harry who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, no doubt waiting for her. She breathed a silent prayer of thanks for Harry being asleep, she simply couldn't handle him right now. She slipped into her bed, but sleep did not come. She knew she should be worrying furiously about the fact that Draco knew that Snape was a double agent, but for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. It had been brief but passionate- the opposite of Harry's drawn out one. She also knew which one she preferred.

* * *

Ginny awoke instantly, she had been dreaming that Harry had been kissing her, and it had been everything she had wished for, and then suddenly Harry had turned into Draco, and Neville was dressed up like Snape, and Trevor was a prince. It was a very weird dream, Ginny thought stretching.

She padded down to the common room, and saw Penny, Hermione and Violet holed up in a corner of the room.

"Late night Ginny?" Violet asked with a smile.

"More like a terrible night," Ginny retorted.

"No way? What happened?" The three chorused as one.

Ginny told them everything that happened up until Malfoy arrived.

She ended with "So Malfoy sticks his head up, and I turn around to look for Harry but he's gone."

"Why did Malfoy show up?" Hermione asked, in a would-be casual tone.

Ginny froze at this question, her mind raced- 'Why did he come up? Coincidence? And come to think of it, he hadn't been the least surprised to see her, and he had even known that Harry was supposed to be there.' Then she thought back to her conversation with Harry when he'd suggested they meet in the tower. She suddenly recalled that the person who had pushed past them had been Malfoy, so that was how he'd known. The only question left was 'Why?' She then remembered the story Ron had told her about the time in their first year when he Hermione and Harry had been caught after hours because of Malfoy-no doubt he was up to his old tricks.

Ginny was conscious of a sudden pang in her chest. She ignored it, knowing that she didn't have the courage to decipher it.

* * *

Draco woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes as a cloud of doom descended upon him. It only took him a second to remember why. He sat hunched with his arms wrapped around his knees, as he reviewed the events last night. It had all happened so fast. He'd had no time to deliberate his actions as he would have preferred. He was not usually the type to act without thinking, yet recently that was all he seemed to be doing.

He recalled with perfect clarity, the night before…

_He'd been pacing his dorm last night, restless and angry. He couldn't (or wouldn't) explain why the idea of Harry and Ginny having a secret rendezvous angered him so. Against his will Draco's mind had begun to devise images of Harry and Ginny talking, Harry and Ginny laughing, Harry and Ginny- - -_

_With a growl of frustration he had yanked his belligerent mind from its imaginings. His brow however was slightly creased and he was puzzled. He wasn't the type of person who imagined stuff. With a scornful tone he said mentally, "Imagining is for the weak and foolish, true power lies solely in the realms of reality." However, unbidden, a final image appeared, one that caused Draco to cry out in rage and desert his stalwart rational nature. He stalked out of his dorm in a fit of rage. The final image his mind had projected was Ginny and Harry kissing. _

_Draco had found himself on the steps leading to the astronomy tower. In an attempt to re-achieve a sense of control over the situation, he'd fished for a satisfactory explanation for intruding on Harry and Ginny. He was getting even with Harry, Draco reasoned, for causing him to lose the match, and for causing Zabini to berate him publicly. He was just going to break up their little meeting, and as a prefect, deliver the customary punishment for after hour wanderings- docking 50 points each from their house, as well as detentions-hopefully with Snape. Best of all, they'd receive temporary suspensions from Quidditch-with no back-up seeker, they'd lose for sure. _

_Draco, repeating the reasons over mentally, raised the trapdoor. He saw Ginny, staring at him, bewildered. Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco's eyes narrowed, 'What a bastard! He stood her up!' "Where's Harry?" He heard himself say gruffly. _

_Ginny looked at him as if he was crazy, she pointed behind her, Draco glanced there- no one. His eyes flickered back to her, perplexed. She hissed something about him having an invisibility cloak-something that Draco had strongly suspected due to an impossible incident that occurred in his 3rd year, when Harry's head had appeared in Hogsmeade. His hatred for the scar-marked boy surged. He watched as the trapdoor seemingly swung open on its own. 'What a dick!' He said silently. _

_He turned on Ginny with a vengeance, he asked her how it'd been with Harry, anxious, (though he denied it vehemently) to know what had happened. He was surprised when she said that it had been disappointing. He covered the astonishment with another insult. Ginny must have sensed that the insult was merely a throw away one, and ignored it. Draco knew that they must have been kissing. He felt kind of queasy and wrote it off, hastily, as disgust at the image of Harry kissing anybody. He suddenly needed to know whether she had actually enjoyed the kiss. He felt relief when she declared that Harry was a lousy kisser, and when she explained that there had been no 'spark' between her and Harry, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, though he covered it with a snort of laughter at her recounting of Harry's inexperience. _

_When she got to the part about how Harry had been talking about Cho when he was with Ginny, Draco could honestly have throttled the boy if he'd been within hands reach. "Damn bastard!" He exclaimed aloud. Immediately he snapped his mouth shut, God, since when did he say what he was thinking? _

T_hen he'd shown her Draco the Dragon, he was not sure why he had- it just seemed so right. He knew she wouldn't laugh at his stupid younger self. He wasn't sure how he knew this, damnit, he barely knew the girl! But the fact remained that he was positive she would never laugh at anything he said that wasn't in jest, and he was right. She had not laughed, she had cried. He knew his childhood had been wretched, but he was astounded that he had moved this girl to tears with such a story. It wasn't even one of the worst, it was actually one of the happiest memories of his childhood- if hope could be mistaken for happiness. The tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes had drawn out from the depths of his carefully guarded heart, a sudden overwhelming desire to comfort her. He was wrought powerless in the face of this powerful emotion, and he did what he did best, he took her gently in his arms, and had kissed her. _

_The kiss had lasted no more than a second, but in that second, lifetimes passed, so much emotion was exchanged, as they sought to live in a single second. _

_Then the sound of feet had interrupted them and had changed his life. _

Draco did not know what to do, he was so overwhelmed he could barely think straight. A sudden burst of clarity hit him.

"**If you ever need to talk…"**


	13. Confrontation

Author's Note: 'K this chapter is gonna feature a PO'd Harry, and Ginny, and a confused Ron.

Disclaimer: Yep….my attempts to buy the rights to Harry Potter failed again---apparently, $20 is not enough—so I still don't own the rights to the characters

* * *

Ginny passed through the portrait hole on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had avoided Harry so far this morning-he'd been sending letters with Ron-but she knew she'd have to face them sooner or later. It appeared, as she came upon the main staircase that she would be facing them sooner. The two were walking down from the owlery, deep in conversation. Ginny sped up hoping to avoid them. However she bumped into someone. The boy who she bumped into at the head of the staircase turned around and Ginny's stomach did an odd somersault as she recognized Malfoy. He frowned at her.

She tried to push past but-

"Ginny!"

She groaned, Harry'd spotted her.

"Ginny," Harry said, striding forward. He looked angry though Ginny couldn't think why.

"Harry," she said, a fake smile pasted on her face.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" He demanded.

"Harry!" Ron protested, looking shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said attempting a look of innocence.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!"

Ginny's temper rose, "Well Harry, I could bloody well ask you the same thing!"

She noted belatedly that all activity had ceased, and everyone was watching the drama unfolding.

Harry looked significantly abashed. "I'm sorry, but if Malfoy'd found me, he would have gotten me suspended from the team-Gryffindor simply can't afford to lose me."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said, her voice rising to a squeak, "Well what about me? You left me there by myself. Am I supposed to be OK with that? Maybe Cho would have been cool with that," Harry winced at this, "but guess what! I'm NOT! I'm not your fuckin' Cho, and I'm not bloody OK with that!"

A stunned silence met this outburst, and Harry's face went red as he snarled, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, giving him a tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace, "We all know about Cho."

"Well," Harry said furiously, "I know about Malfoy!"

Ginny heard numerous people gasp, but she forced herself to remain calm- "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the Marauders Map doesn't lie Ginny," he said cryptically.

Ginny felt her heart sink like a stone, "What?" she said, keeping her voice cool.

"When you didn't turn up in the common room after about a half an hour, I looked at the Marauders Map-it showed me that you and Malfoy here were up in the astronomy tower, and you were practically on top of one another!"

"Now look here Harry, you've no right to spout such lies at my sister!" Ron said angrily.

It broke Ginny's heart to see Ron so naïve and so defensive. "Ron," she said quietly, "it's true."

Ron gaped at her, "Ginny?"

"All I want to know is what the hell you and Malfoy were doing!" Harry demanded loudly.

Ginny's mouth opened, but no words came out. She looked to Draco, but he'd disappeared, and she was all alone.

"Harry, you are not dating Ginny and therefore it is none of your business what she does with her time!" Ginny's neck swiveled, Hermione, who had just stepped from the throng of people had just spoken in her defense. Hermione frowned at Harry, who had opened his mouth, most likely to protest and declare that it was indeed his business. "Harry if you do not move along this second I will deduct 30 points from your house for disruptive behavior in the hallways!"

Harry threw Ginny a glance, and then took off through the crowd –shunting to the side those who were not quick enough to get out of his way. Ron just stood there, looking lost and confused. Hermione swept Ginny up and took her off down a side hallway. She faced Ginny and giving her a hard look said, "Ginny I'd like to know what is going on."


	14. A Partial Confession

Disclaimer: Nope…my negotiations have proved unsuccessful, in fact I think JK Rowlings is soon gonna get a restraining order, so everyone who owns the rights to the characters still owns them. (Sounds kinda kinky…sorry.)

* * *

"What's going on?" Ginny said faintly, then she laughed nervously, "Nothing is going on."

"Ginny," Hermione said, sounding aggravated, "I'm not dense like Ron, that's not gonna cut it-I would simply like you to answer the question."

"You want to know what's going on?" Ginny said, her voice shrill, "You want to know what's going on? I'm falling for Draco Malfoy that's what's going on!" Realizing what she'd said, Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth, horrorstruck. "Oh God," she moaned, "Oh God this is not happening. This is not happening." Turning to Hermione she said wildly, "Am I suicidal or just plain dumb?"

"Well I'd normally say both but right now I'd say you're in love."

"No!" Ginny cried, "I can't be in love with him."

"Look," Hermione said, impatient, "You can deny it and pretend everything is OK or you can do something about it."

"Does doing something include hanging myself," Ginny asked solemnly.

"No," was Hermione's firm reply. "Now tell me what happened last night between you and Malfoy."

Ginny told Hermione everything-except the part about Draco the Dragon, for some reason, she considered that to be something private, between her and Malfoy. She also didn't mention the part about Snape and McGonagall, she couldn't explain why, but she felt it would be a bad idea.

"And so you kissed and that was it?" Hermione said, her glance piercing.

"Yeah," Ginny said quickly, praying Hermione would let the subject drop.

Hermione gave her a long look, under which Ginny squirmed. Then the other girl gave a sigh and said, "If that's everything…"

Ginny darted down the hallway, knowing that she hadn't fooled Hermione a mite.

* * *

Draco had been hurrying to breakfast when some fool bumped into him. He turned around and saw Ginny. He frowned at her, and saw her wilt visibly. She attempted to pass him, much to his annoyance, but was stopped by Harry calling out her name.

She turned to face Harry, her smile looking pinched. When he demanded where she'd been last night, Draco couldn't withhold a sneer, 'Potter, Potter,' he thought snidely, 'You never could pass up a chance to garner attention could you? Or make a fool of yourself in public for that matter.'

When Ginny began to rail at Harry, releasing all the pent-up anger and pain she'd kept to herself all this time, Draco's insides did a queer leap. Quashing this emotion, which he refused to name, Draco studied the drama before him with particular intensity. When Harry let slip his name, Draco slipped off. He knew better than to let himself be dragged into this stupid feud. Breakfast forgotten, he made his way back to his dorm, determined to do some serious thinking.

He lay on his bed, and considered his options.

"What options?" he said scornfully.

That was it, basically, his father would soon send him an owl requesting his presence. There'd be a ceremony, he'd get his Dark Mark, and then Voldemort would request that he seize Harry, except it wouldn't be a request, it would be an order, and he would have to follow it. Dumbledore was no moron, no matter how much he acted one, he'd have something in place to protect Harry. When Draco attempted to snatch the damn boy, he'd be caught and his life would be over.

For one wild second he thought 'My parents might protest such a dangerous assignment being given to me.' He mentally smacked himself for being so stupid. His family was allegiant to the Dark Lord, they weren't about to object on his behalf.

His only other option would be to refuse the assignment, and then go into hiding, afraid for his life. He'd have to live on the run for the rest of his days until he finally died.

With this bleak portrait of his future, Draco sought comfort in the blissful confines of sleep.


	15. Ron's Reaction and Other Stuff

The Good News I think this is the halfway point (That's never a good thing to hear from an author though- "I think" that is )

Disclaimer: My attempt to break into the vault where the rights to the characters in Harry Potter are held failed miserably—so once again I'm gonna have to state that I own like nothing except….well the clothes on my back basically, and my Harry Potter books.

* * *

Altogether, Ginny thought, it had been a rather depressing week- this being an understatement of course. She and Harry were not talking of course. This however was definitely the least of her worries. Ron, who felt twice betrayed, was ignoring her existence, which on the whole was better treatment than what Harry was getting from him.

Ron had developed a unique approach to dealing with Harry. He would glower at Harry in classes, not to mention informing their teachers whenever Harry fell asleep or zoned out. As Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he would stick Harry with all the unpleasant tasks, such as teaching the new members the Gryffindor strategies. Ron would also order him to do laps for no reason at all, and last practice he had "forgotten" to release the snitch, and when at the end of practice Harry had failed to catch it (for it was locked away safely in the equipment shed) ordered him to stay on the pitch till he found it. He further ignored Harry's presence as he had taken to spending his time with Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Ron had also switched the password to the Gryffindor Common Room to "Harry Potter is a humungous git!" and much to Hermione's vexation, the portrait refused to allow her to change it as the Fat Lady fancied Ron.

If Harry was affected by all this, he failed to show it. He had taken to spending his time with Cho, they would walk the halls together, hand and hand. There were rumors that they were dating, and Ginny didn't doubt it. The thought of Cho still made her uneasy, she had never had anything against the girl, besides being insanely jealous of her for nigh on 3 years. Ginny had actually liked Cho, she saw her as something of a friend, and so it had hurt a lot when Cho had told her in no uncertain terms that she ought to stay away from Harry-as if Ginny was the one who had suggested the after-hours meeting, and then ran away.

It had been the day after the fight, the Ravenclaw girl had approached her in the hall in front of everyone, and had said "I want you to leave Harry alone- he's been through enough."

Ginny had dearly wanted to reply, mentioning how last year Cho had been the one who had broken Harry's heart, but she decided to be the better person and not stoop to such levels. Still, the comment had hurt her. She knew that most people were on Harry's side. She was well aware of the glares she was getting from the numerous legions of Harry's Fan Club-at least that's what she called them. To his credit though, Harry had refused to talk about the subject since his blow up in the hall, and was not responsible for how the story had wend its way through the entire school. However, Ginny realized that most of the school now considered her a slut, a whore and a bitch. Despite the fact that she didn't own skirts that ended higher than slightly above the knee, and never wore anything the least bit provocative, or the fact that she was a virgin, or that she was friendly towards almost everyone. No, all that did not matter because she had kissed two boys in the same night.

Ginny counted herself to have such great friends, granted a few of them had slightly cool receptions of late, (it was worthy of note that most of them were from Ravenclaw). Her friends from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood stuck by her with fierce loyalty. Ginny was a little surprised that Hermione had refused to side with her –she might have been a little sullen because she was positive that there was more to the story that Ginny refused to tell her, of course, Ginny reflected, she was right. Hermione had cited "Personal reasons" for not taking sides. Ginny had mentally translated this to mean Ron. It was increasingly obvious that they fancied each other, but were unwilling to admit it.

Ron refused to tell Hermione he fancied her because of the 'Mysterious Boy' she liked. He would moan "I'd just die if I got rejected for Neville- no offense mate."

Ginny had hoped Draco would support her-after all he was the only other person who had been there, but he'd merely looked at her with undisguised disgust and loathing. The sight of his face so contorted by hatred for her caused Ginny to run off crying.

In fact, the only good thing that had come from all of this was the most surprising of all. It was well known throughout school that Professor Snape despised Harry, but Ginny had never borne witness to it-until it became common knowledge that she "had broken Harry's heart." She usually managed to scrape B's or high C's in that class, but now she was getting an A+ on projects that she should rightfully barely manage a C on. Snape had even given her a rare smile during roll call.

However this seemed to be the only upside, and thus it was hardly surprising that for Ginny, the weekend couldn't have come fast enough.


	16. Ginny's Dilemna

Disclaimer: Received my restraining order from JK Rowlings…I guess I won't be creeping into her house to get the rights to the characters from Harry Potter no more. So everyone who owns the characters still owns them.

* * *

Ginny had been disconsolate of late- she tried to tell herself it was because of the whole fiasco with Harry, but she knew that was not it.

With a sigh she had flopped down on her bed, drawing the curtains so she wouldn't be disturbed. It was time she admitted (to herself of course) the reason why she was so upset right now. It wasn't that hard to figure out, it's not like that queer feeling in her stomach whenever she saw him was indigestion or something

Ginny evoked a second sigh- it was Draco, Draco Malfoy - the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, who also happened to be Ron's enemy, not to mention Harry's. It was highly ironic; she thought with a wry smile, that she had just happened to fall for the one boy sure to never return her feelings. Nope, never in a million years would he even notice me.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Ginny wondered. She always went for the impossible guy, before it'd been Harry and when she got over him, she had thought with relish that that'd be the last time she would moon over a boy who was out of her league. Yet here she was crushing on Draco Malfoy and lying here in bed thinking about him. God! She felt like she was 11 all over again.

Except Harry, well Harry'd been a logical choice for a crush, he was a great guy, he was smart, famous, handsome, funny, sweet, serious etc. It was totally understandable for her to have a crush on Harry-but Draco. His sneering visage swam before her. Draco was cold, callus, smart, rich, pureblood, snobby, cruel, narrow-minded, etc.

'He could be funny,' Ginny added grudgingly. Her mind cast wistfully back to the infirmary, 'And his past has been marred by undue cruelty. No wonder he'd turned out the way he had. He could be kind, else why would he have caught her in the first place, or stayed in the infirmary with her? His cold, cool demeanor is probably a farce,' she thought. 'I bet if I can just crack it he'll – Don't go there girl! You know that's the sort of foolish thinking that'll get you hurt!' Her mind said sharply, and Ginny knew it was only too true. Loads of girls were obsessed by Draco's cold aura, certain that if given the chance they could penetrate it and reveal a totally different side of him. Obviously none of them had succeeded.

What she needed to do, Ginny thought resolutely as she wandered into the Common Room, was somehow to find a way to forget about Draco-and then her feelings would wither and die. She smiled absentmindedly at Colin, who had approached her, a worried expression on his face. As he began to speak, she zoned out, her mind whirring furiously, attempting to figure out how to forget the Slytherin boy. She couldn't use a memory charm she decided- too drastic.

She gradually became aware that Colin had asked her a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Huh? What?" She said, smiling apologetically.

Colin looked hurt, but repeated himself, "I asked if you're alright. Lately you've been looking really down about something."

"Oh yeah, well I've had a lot of stuff on my mind you know," Ginny trailed off.

Colin continued to talk and Ginny only half-listened. Her mind drifted to Draco- what was he doing right now? On second thought, she didn't want to know-probably making out with Pansy Parkinson. With a jolt she realized Colin had taken her hands in his own. She refocused on him.

"Ginny," he said softly, "I've liked you for ages, but you were always waiting for Harry. Now that Harry is out of the picture, I was wondering if I could lay claim to your heart.

'This is the perfect way to get over Draco,' her mind urged her. Ginny hesitated however. She knew that Colin's feelings did not match her own, she had no romantic attachment to him whatsoever. It would be cruel to lead him on in such a way.

"Colin, I- -" she stammered.

"Say 'Yes' Ginny, please," he replied earnestly, his face scrunched with awful anticipation.

He looked, she decided, as if he'd burst into tears if she said no. Weakening, she thought half-heartedly, that maybe feelings toward Colin would develop if given the chance.

"O-K" she said slowly.

Colin beamed at her, but Hermione, who was sitting behind them, gave Ginny an odd look.

"Err, I got to go-" Ginny said, overwhelmed by a sudden desire to be alone.

"K," Colin replied, "Meet me in the Common Room to walk to dinner."

"Um, OK," Ginny managed before bolting.

* * *

Draco was eating dinner and trying to tune out Pansy, who chattered mindlessly, prattling on about this and that as if he gave a damn. He glanced around the Great Hall, and noted a glare in his direction from Weasel King, he blew Ron a kiss just to see his reaction. However, his attention was torn away from Weasley by Pansy's latest gossip.

"So apparently that little whore Ginny Weasley is dating that Mudblood Colin Creevey. He asked her out this afternoon."

Draco, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice, choked and said "WHAT?"

Pansy looked pleased to see him taking an interest in her gossip. She elaborated on the subject of Ginny Weasley. "Yeah, everyone was surprised, of course we all know she is just using him to get back at Harry. Though I daresay Potter's doing the same thing with that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. That Ginny Weasley is a filthy liar, imagine trying to claim she was up in the Astronomy Tower with you. You must be so outraged by such a presumptuous lie."

"Well," Draco drawled, "a girl can dream can't she? Although it'd take more than wishing on a star to make me go out with her."

Pansy laughed heartily, and scooted closer to him.

Draco, composed now, stared at the Gryffindor table, he hadn't noticed before, but Ginny was indeed sitting with that Mudblood Colin. Creevey was gazing at her raptly, a blissful expression on his face. Ginny was staring wistfully up at the enchanted ceiling filled with stars. She seemed to be staring fixedly at a certain spot. He looked and saw to his shock that she was gazing at the enchanted Draco the Dragon. Covering his shock, Draco sneered at her, causing Ginny to blush madly.

* * *

It was later in the Common Room (password now- "Ron Weasley is the greatest Keeper"), that Ginny could be found sitting stiffly beside Colin. She was already regretting saying yes to him. Hadn't she just been caught staring up at Draco the Dragon by none other than Malfoy himself? The memory alone caused her to blush crimson. This idea definitely had not panned out, and she seemed to be getting worse not better. Why she'd gone a shade of fuchsia the world had never seen before when Draco had caught her eye. It was so stupid, she wasn't a 12-year old girl- so why couldn't she stop acting like one near him? Ginny scowled furiously at the crackling flames before her.

"Ginny," Colin said quietly.

She turned to face him, "Yes Colin?"

He leaned, no more like lunged forward, his lips meeting hers.

Ginny reacted instinctively. She pushed him away saying savagely, "What are you doing?"

Colin looked hurt and baffled, "I was just kissing you, you know, that's what couples do!"

"Colin, this is just not gonna work, I'm sorry," Ginny said bluntly.

A wounded look crept across Colin's face. Then it contorted in rage, "It's still about him isn't it? I thought you'd let go!"

"Colin, it's not about Harry."

"Of course not," he snapped, "it's been about Draco Malfoy!" he stormed off without a backward glance.

Ginny, the object of the Common Room's undivided attention, was all too aware of the looks she was receiving. Unable to take the stares of her housemates, she fled through the portraithole.


	17. Lakeside Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope characters don't belong to me.

* * *

She sat huddled by the lake, tears streaking her face. She had been sitting here for what must have been hours, simply sobbing. She'd reached her breaking point and had dissolved into tears. All the anger, frustration and confusion that she seemed steeped in of late had stretched too thin, and wore her ragged.

She sat, hiccupping slightly, and stared at the black waters lapping gently on the bank, trying to figure out why she'd reacted to Colin's kiss with such ferocity. It had been an innocent kiss, yet she'd snapped. Why? With a blush Ginny realized the answer, but she tried to deny that Draco Malfoy had been the only thing she'd been thinking about when Colin had tried to kiss her. So she sat trying to trace the path that had led her to this moment. It wasn't hard to figure out where it'd all started. She could even pinpoint it exactly, when she'd looked up into those steel gray eyes and had realized Draco had saved her life. She heaved a sigh, the nightmare that had followed would have been inconceivable at that moment.

The sound of feet nearby jerked her from her thoughts. She strained to see through the darkness exactly who it was who approached. She could only make out the person's black silhouette. Ginny sat silently, praying that whoever it was would go away.

Finally the figure stepped into the silvery moonlight and Ginny gasped- it was Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was taking a nighttime stroll to ease his thoughts, he'd been doing it a lot of late –simply clearing his head. There was a lot to think about- his father, Voldemort, Snape, school, Harry…and Ginny. Every time his thoughts drifted to the red-haired girl, he wanted to smack himself. He simply couldn't understand why he couldn't drive Ginny Weasley from his thoughts. She wasn't the prettiest girl, or the smartest. So what was it about her that intrigued him so—wait that came out wrong! She wasn't intriguing, she was a Weasley for crying out loud! Malfoy's and Weasley's were like—like oil and water. They just didn't mix…still the expression on his father's face if he brought a Weasley home for Christmas would be priceless. Realizing what he'd just thought Draco banished all thoughts of Ginny from his head.

Draco was deep in thought when suddenly he heard someone gasp. His eyes darted in the direction whence it came and spotted a familiar red-haired girl. His stomach twisted slightly, and he was aware of a tightening in his chest.

He was contemplating taking off in the other direction when he heard her whisper, "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

It appeared they were back to a last name basis. Draco grimaced and said in a flat voice, "I'm allowed to be here Weasley-you don't own this spot- not that you could afford it."

"Sod off," was Ginny's reply.

Draco ground his teeth in frustration-damnit, why wasn't she reacting?

"I'm surprised by your vicious reaction-after all you were the one who told me to come to you if I ever want to talk." He sprawled on the ground beside Ginny.

Ginny furiously wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She glanced at Draco attempting to gauge his intentions; however, his expression was unreadable.

"What happened with you?" He asked.

"I…broke up with Colin," Ginny said, praying that he wouldn't ask her why.

"Oh," was his ambiguous reply.

Ginny waited, knowing that Draco would talk when he was ready.

Draco allowed the silence to descend, it was weird, with any other girl such a silence would be highly awkward yet with Ginny it was anything but. He closed his eyes for a long moment, then finally snapped then open once more.

"I – my father wants- no expects me to join the Deatheaters-I don't-won't join because those damned fools are fighting a losing battle- you heard that traitor Snape-they're desperate. But if I refuse the Mark my father will kill me – I kid you not, the Malfoy's live to serve the Dark Lord, my father will not allow me to refuse it. Either way my life is over – I either end up in Azkaban or I end up Avada Kedavra'd by my dad for disobeying the orders of that fag Voldemore. I need –hel—I mean…what do you reckon I oughta do?"

Ginny frowned, her brow furrowed in thought, she was always advising her brothers, but she'd never had a predicament such as this set before her.

"We-e-e-e-l-l-l-l" Ginny stretched out the word, "Draco, you could, I mean why don't you just not go home?"

"Run away?" Draco said disbelieving.

"No…you just don't return home. You could stay with a friend-you're dad can't kill you if he can't find you."

Draco let out a bitter laugh.

"What?" Ginny said, slightly indignant.

"Well it's just that I don't exactly have any friends that'll allow me to hole up with them, do I? There's Crabbe and Goyle, their parents are Deatheaters too- Pansy's father as well- not that I could stand to live with that whore anyway. Zabini, Bulstrode, all Deatheaters." He ticked them off one by one.

"You could live with me," Ginny clapped her hands to her lips in horror, the words had escaped her mouth without warning.

Draco laughed again but this time it was a full, rich laugh, "Life with the Weasel King- reckon I'd survive longer than two days?"

"He wouldn't touch you if you were under my protection," Ginny said fiercely thankful for the cover of night so Draco wouldn't see how bad she was blushing.

Ginny got to her feet, ready to head back to the castle before she made a further fool of herself.

Draco grasped her arm, pulling her back.

"What?" Ginny said in a would-be cool voice, trying to hide the tremor in her voice at the unexpected contact.

"Why do you care?" Draco hissed. "You're Potter's girl-you shouldn't give a damn about me."

Ginny wrenched free and said, "I'm not Harry's girl and I can care about anyone I please!"

"No one has ever given a damn about me before. I like you-you're not like the other girls."

Ginny fled before she did something she would later regret. His words echoed in her ears- "I like you –you're not like any of the other girls." Did he really mean it? Did he really honestly like her? He'd sounded sincere, but you never could tell with Draco…


	18. The Cold Shoulder

AN: OK who else was upset by HP6? I was really mad at the end. Not about who died but about well….I won't say another word except that I'm still pretty upset.

Good news: This story is winding down- like 5 more chapters.

Just in case you care I will not be altering my story to fit with HP6. Well 2 things from HP6 will slip in during later chapters (one in this chapter) –keep your eyes peeled for it. (Not that you actually care.)

* * *

Ginny flitted through the school well aware that it was after hours. She slipped through the portrait hole (password now "Ronald Weasley is a hottie".) and breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of students in the Common Room. 

The next morning Ginny woke up grinning about the night before. She greeted her roommates happily but received a stony silence.

Perplexed she wandered down to breakfast. The curious actions of her roommates were shunted to the side upon entering the Great Hall. She flashed Draco a smile, he acknowledged her with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

'Did this make them friends?' Ginny wondered. If so it was quite possibly the weirdest friendship ever.

She hesistated at the table –sitting beside Colin'd be too awkward-Ron and Hermione were having a serious talk and she knew better than to interrupt them. Harry was out of the question, and why was Penny throwing her that dirty glance? And for that matter when did she start sitting next to Colin?

Ginny bit her lip and decided to find Luna. On her way to the Ravenclaw table to find her friend she walked past the bulletin board. A large yellow bulletin proclaimed the date of the first Hogsmeade visit- Ginny worked it out in her head and realized that it was this Saturday- at the rate things seemed to be going she'd end up friendless by Friday. Ginny scanned the Ravenclaw table and realized that Luna was not there. She decided that staying there would be foolhardy, so she left the Great Hall-unaware that someone had been tracking her movements intently.

* * *

Draco watched as Ginny entered the Great Hall. He was shocked, to say the least, when she sought him out then grinned at him. He nodded back, and saw her grin widen. It made him feel funny, that smile she gave him. He followed her with his eyes, watching as she stopped, her expression perturbed. 

'Why doesn't she sit down with her dumb friends?' He wondered. She looked a little lost standing there all alone, vacated by her normally vast group of friends.

He dimly became aware of Pansy's hand on his forearm. He wrenched it away, allowing his attention to wander to her words.

"So guess what? Supposedly, Ginny broke up with Colin last night. He went to kiss her and she flipped! Then she ran off. All the Gryffindor girls are pissed at her. Weasley practically beat Colin up for trying to put the moves on his little sister. For a boy of such unfortunate lineage he's turning out quite nicely." Pansy added, appraising Ron with an expert eye.

"Forget it Pansy," Draco snapped, "he's all wrapped up in Granger."

"That Mudblood?" Pansy said, scandalized.

Draco tuned Pansy out-re-focusing his attention on Ginny. She hadn't told him that Colin had tried to kiss her and she'd flipped out. He allowed himself to think for a second that maybe he was the reason for Ginny's reaction. With a frown he shook himself back to reality. Ever since he'd met Ginny and started feeling-what? What was this he was feeling? Whatever it was, he was unable to read the girl. He could read almost every other girl but Ginny was now an enigma. It bothered him that this should be so. Why should such an ordinary un-extraordinary girl fascinate him so – for she did.

He thought back to last night, he'd been shocked when she'd suggested living with her, he'd uttered some banal remark about how Ron would be out for blood and once again she'd managed to surprise him.

"He wouldn't touch you if you were under my protection," those had been her exact words- she'd uttered them with such passion that he'd longed, for one wild moment, for it to be true. Then she'd tried to leave and he'd caught her by the arm. He'd asked her why she cared about him- she was Potter's girl why the hell would she bother to concern herself with him. She'd replied with the same fierce passion that she was not Harry's girl and she could care for whoever she chose. He'd caught his breath-she did care for him. He wanted to kiss her –he wanted her to stay there with him-block out the world-block out Voldemort, block out Dumbledore, Ron Harry and lie there in his arms-forgetting that they were like oil and water-forgetting their parents objections-forgetting that the world beyond them did indeed exist. Instead he'd said something stupid and woefully short of his feelings. She'd fled then-leaving him there alone to wrest with his problems which had somehow magnified after talking to Ginny.

He shook himself from his musings. Ginny stood before a yellow bulletin, Draco wondered idly what it said. She scanned the Ravenclaw table then left the Great Hall. Confused, Draco grabbed up a piece of toast and hurried out of the hall, muttering to Pansy something about a forgotten transfiguration assignment. He glanced at the bulletin and saw it was an announcement for the forthcoming Hogsmeade visit.

Once he was out of the Great Hall he called Ginny's name. She was halfway up the main staircase and she turned at the sound of her name.

"What is it Draco?" she said puzzled.

"I…err…" Damn why the hell had he followed her out here? "I noticed you didn't grab any breakfast and I figured you'd be hungry." He offered her the piece of toast he was clutching. She looked genuinely…touched? But still a little confused.

Ah what the hell, "There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday-you're probably already going with someone…" he trailed off.

"Of course I'll go with you," Ginny said quickly, blushing.

"Great," he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"I'll see you," she said.

"Yeah," he responded, aware she was out of hearing range.


	19. Hogsmeade

Reviews would honestly make me type faster I swear…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except lousy Penny Pavarti and Violet Brown, and like Millicent's bro

**Good news- there are like only 2 more chapters left! Next one is called "Winter Break" last chapter is called "A Shot at Happiness" I'm so original. **

**This chapter is insanely long so could you please read and review? It would be really awesome!

* * *

Ginny soon discovered that Draco's invitation was the only thing that kept her going that week-the final week before winter break. The rest of Gryffindor with the exception of Hermione and Ron was giving her the cold shoulder. It was bad enough that she had "broke Harry's heart" but then she'd gone and broke Colin's heart. There was no denying that Colin was taking the break-up badly. He moped about, and though Penny Pavarti never seemed to stray from his side, he still seemed desolate.**

Ginny felt terrible about what had happened but whenever she attempted to talk to him, Penny would appear to hiss "Haven't you hurt him enough?" It hurt to see her former friend so angry. Ginny had taken to walking by herself or with Ron and Hermione whenever possible. (Ron had stopped ignoring her in light of her present situation.

She had not spoken to Draco since he'd asked her to Hogsmeade, she sometimes glimpsed him in the hallways surrounded by his goons- Crabbe and Goyle. Or else she saw him at mealtimes where she tried to catch his eye and he ignored her.

So here she was scurrying down the hallway, unsure whether or not she and Draco were indeed going to Hogsmeade together. She got in line with the other students, awaiting the OK from Filch who examined Hogsmeade passes with a hopeful expression-you just knew he was nursing a secret ambition to catch forgeries. Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione ahead of her in line, arms linked. Well it seemed like Ron had gathered the nerve to ask Hermione out.

Once Filch had reluctantly Okayed her pass Ginny was on her way to Hogsmeade, her heart beating twice it's normal rate, a giddy sense of hope filling her. Despite the fact that it was late November, the day was warm and the sky, a brilliant blue. Ginny was wearing a white shirt and a jade skirt that complimented her hair. She spotted Draco, slouching on a bench. As she made her way towards him, he got up. He ambled toward her. Ginny was shocked when he bumped into her, and then remarked, "Watch out Weasel!" before walking off. She was still more surprised when she realized he'd pressed a note into her hand.

She unfurled the crumpled parchment and scanned the paper written in sloping, elegant handwriting.

_Meet me at The Three Broomsticks-come alone._

_-Draco_

She clutched the note to her chest and strode thoughtfully in the direction of the pub.

* * *

Draco sat in a booth near the back of The Three Broomsticks, he'd already ordered them a pair of butterbeers. He scanned the crowd, searching for her familiar shock of red hair. Anxiety gripped him though he tried to deny it, he knew he'd care if she didn't show up, which seemed more and more likely with every passing minute. He could hardly blame her for skiving off their date-no – meeting, what with the abysmal way he'd treated her all week. He couldn't help it, for as much as he hated admitting it, he knew that he was as hopeless as Harry or Ron when it came to dealing with a girl he liked. Then did that mean he liked Ginny? He pondered the question seriously, reviewing his scant knowledge on the subject of love, and applying it to the tumultuous emotions he experienced in Ginny's presence. He came up with a big question mark and decided he knew too little about love to recognize it.

Just as he came to this conclusion, he heard his name spoken breathlessly, and he looked up and knew.

Ginny was standing before him, her cheeks flushed, her hair flowing past her shoulders in shimmering bolts, her bottom lip between her pearly teeth. She gazed at him with a worried expression on her face, "Draco?" she whispered.

"Ginny," he said slowly, "You came."

She slid into the booth across from him, and he handed her a butterbeer. Ginny felt in her pocket, bringing out a few tarnished sickles, and handed them to Draco.

It pained Draco to see her handing him money which he knew to be scarce in her family. What girl would bother trying to pay him, Draco Malfoy, the wealthiest boy at Hogwarts? Only Ginny of course. He tried to give her the money back, but one glance at her stubborn expression was enough for him to realize it was a lost cause.

He knew then that this was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. He'd always figured he would marry for more wealth or power, love was unheard of- laughable even. So why now this change of heart? Why did he suddenly not care if his father objected to his choice, he didn't care if his parents disowned him, his friends deserted him- it was a glorious feeling.

She sat there waiting for him to speak. He noticed the little things, that she was fidgeting with her hands, that a warm blush graced her cheeks, and that her fingernails showed evidence of being bitten- a nervous habit perhaps.

He looked into her eyes, those soft, brown innocent orbs, and he remembered when they'd glittered with unshed tears for him- Draco Malfoy. No one had ever shed tears for him – no one but Ginny. He kept returning to the question festering in his brain- Why. Why did Ginny give a damn about him? He certainly did nothing to deserve it- he'd made her brother's life miserable for the last six years, and he'd attempted the same to her. Her brother hated him only slightly less than he hated Snape that was clear enough, but Ginny, she…actually cared for him. He wondered, not for the first time, how deep her feelings for him went. She'd agreed to this date at Hogsmeade which was serious enough in his mind. If she did care for him, then what could he offer her? Money, power? He knew she would have no interest in such things.

What did he possess which was worthy of Ginny? As he looked at her he realized the answer- nothing.

* * *

Ginny watched in disbelief as Draco left her there- all alone. What had he meant saying, "I don't know why you care about me, but I'm warning you- stay away from me"? She felt bewildered –and hurt, what had she done? She was washed in hot shame – he didn't like her, let alone love her. Had she not just been contemplating whether her feelings toward Draco matched her vast knowledge of love?

On her way to The Three Broomsticks, Ginny had spotted a love potion on the dusty showcase of a store well-known for it's dark magic artifacts. The love potion of course set her thinking of her crush on Draco- but for the first time she was wondering about the extent of her feelings towards Draco. She had given up denying that she felt attracted to him but did it end there? She thought back to her numerous conversations with her mother concerning love.

One particular talk really stuck out in her mind. Ginny had been pressing her mother on the subject, "But how do you know know- I mean what if you think you might but are not sure?" Her mother had peered at her closely and she had flushed wondering if it was that obvious that she was thinking about Harry. Her mother replied slowly, "Sometimes- as was the case with your father and me- you've known the person for awhile, maybe you like them, but one day you look at them, and it hits you – you know that this is the person you want to spend the right of your life with.

Ginny didn't recall having such a moment, so did that mean she didn't really like Draco?

She was now in The Three Broomsticks by now, and she threaded her way back to Malfoy's table.

Draco sat, limbs splayed in the booth. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, it amazed her how he could possibly look so good dressed in such simple garb. Ginny blushed when she saw Draco staring intently at her. The silence that followed was unnerving.

"Draco?" She whispered tentatively.

She took the seat across from him, when he pressed her with a butterbeer, she accepted and paid him. He looked at her strangely and she was positive he would refuse the money. Thus when he, after a long pause, slipped it into his pocket, she was surprised. No other boy would have done that. Harry, Michael, Dean, they would all have insisted on paying for her. It didn't matter why he'd accepted her money, all that mattered was that he'd done it.

She avoided his intense gaze and instead studied his lithe figure. She wondered why he was bothering with her- she was scrawny and short. She had blazing red-hair, a furious temper, and was an insufferable tomboy. She was from Gryffindor, and worst of all, she was dirt poor. They were opposites in every sense, but didn't they say opposites attract? She didn't know, she didn't know anything at this moment except Draco meant more to her than any other boy had. He was a cruel sarcastic bully, - but he was also sensitive, sweet and funny. Not to mention being the hottest boy at Hogwarts.

Ginny's thoughts returned to her feelings, she couldn't sort them out. She knew she cared desperately for Draco, but was that it? Was she merely infatuated? Would it be like Harry- disappointing in the end? She was uneasy-should she not know her own feelings? She wanted only to gaze into his eyes and find solace.

She didn't even have to look at his face- she'd memorized every inch of it. His pale delicate skin, his prominent nose, his lips –you couldn't forget them Ginny thought blushing. His eyebrows were finely etched. His hair of course, pale-blond and tumbling into his eyes, which were steel gray and so expressive. They could be both piercing and reassuring at once.

Nevertheless, Ginny looked up and knew.

With bitter regret, Ginny got up from the table, noticing Ron, Harry and Hermione huddled up in the corner-apparently Ron and Harry were back to normal.

It was with a heavy heart that Ginny began to trudge through town on her way up to Hogwarts. She knew herself to be in love –with Draco Malfoy no less – and yet she couldn't be more alone. Overhead the sky had darkened, Ginny squinted up, no doubt a storm was gathering. Well that was fine with her, a storm would only reflect her mood. It was obvious she had fallen victim to unrequited love- Draco's behavior had hardly left room for doubts.

_Draco. _Was this to be her fate? Was she to pine over Malfoy for the rest of her day? It seemed hardly fair.

Love is miserable Ginny thought, kicking a stone. She watched it skid across the sidewalk and come to rest at the door of some store. Idly she checked its name- it was Brighton's –that creepy store she'd seen before with the love potion.

Suddenly, barely conscious of what she was doing, Ginny pushed open the door.

A bell tinkled faintly in the depths of the store, and the air was dank and musty. She stood by the door, unsure what she was doing.

"May I help you, my dear," Ginny jumped, the old witch who now stood beside her had stolen up beside her without a sound. The witch grinned at her, revealing toothless gums. This woman gave Ginny the creeps.

"Uh-no—" Ginny stammered.

The witch peered at her closely, then nodded sagely. "You are suffering- unrequited love."

_Now how on earth did this woman know that?_ Ginny thought. _Is it that obvious that I'm in love?_

The old witch shuffled to the showcase and removed a bottle from it.

"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion – the boy who you crave will be head over heels in love with you. All you need to do is slip him a little and he'll be tangled up in you in no time."

"How much?" Ginny replied, scarcely believing she was asking, this stuff after all was highly illegal. Yet, _Draco. _

"For you it's free."

The old witch handed her the potion which had a curious mother-of-pearl sheen.

"But I must warn you that the potion will have no effect if your boy is already in love."

There was an odd twinkle in her eye as she said this, then, with a nod of her head, she vanished into the depths of the store, leaving Ginny there clutching the vial.


	20. Winter Break

OMG! Thank you so much for the flood of reviews. You don't know how happy I was when I saw how many I'd gotten. Thank you thank you thank you!

Dedicated to:

blackfox360 (fixed the period thing –thanks! Also ton of thanks for the compliments!) - louey31 (I'm so happy that you think it's worthy of being called beautiful) - underthetuscansun (Thank you I try to not go immediately into Draco being like in love with Ginny and so forth cause it's way too unrealistic) - luv nikki (Thank you so much for the encouragement!) - PP Ruffie(thank you so much, I never thought to have Draco have conversations with Snape…heh my mistake…and I was disappointed with the 6th books ending as well. Deeply. You're the first person to comment on the whole Krum thing..I just wanted an excuse to work in my second favorite pairing, H/R)

**With my undying gratitude…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I think it's pretty much set in that I don't own any of the characters. **

**Second to last chapter!

* * *

**

Ginny stared out her window and issued a deep sigh. It was winter break, she was home at the Burrow with all her brothers (except Percy) and it was like old times- she should be happy, but she wasn't. She had seen Draco only once since the incident in the bar, they'd been on the train home for winter break.

The memory still made her grimace in pain, if only she hadn't spotted Trevor who'd once again escaped from the hapless Neville. She'd grabbed the toad and turned around to go back to the compartment, when who should she bump into but him. He'd glared at her, and pushing her aside roughly had snarled – "Weasel!"

Incensed yet again by his apparently inexplicable anger, she'd returned in like manner with a well-chosen "Ferret", that, judging by his expression was one jibe he'd yet to live down. Any momentary satisfaction garnered was sufficiently quashed by the look of absolute hatred given her by Malfoy.

It was Christmas morning and any minute her brothers would wake up…

"Oi! Christmas!" Ron yelled.

She heard someone, most likely Ron, bounding down the stairs. Ron hammered on her door and Ginny sighed. It was going to be a miserable Christmas- she just knew it.

The sun was setting and Ginny was back in her room. She had been right- she'd felt for the first time that she was intruding which was stupid since they were her own family, but there it was. Everyone else had been in the best of moods, and she could barely muster a fake smile to plaster on her face. She'd gotten a scarf of deepest jade from Hermione, a set of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts from Harry. Ron had gotten her a box of Chocolate frogs (despite the fact that she'd never been particularly fond of them), Fred and George had gotten her a magnificent set of emerald robes. Charlie had sent her a fine dragon fang necklace, said to bring luck to the wearer. Bill had gotten a book on hexes and Fleur had made her a potion that "zat will 'ave all boys after you…eet 'as Veela hair een eet…not that you need 'eet" she'd given Ginny a wink that made Ginny wonder if maybe Fleur knew something she didn't. Her father had gotten her a book she'd wanted for awhile, and her mother had made her a Weasley sweater in green again. Ginny fetched another sigh, she didn't even like green. She had tried to read the book her dad had bought her but her mind couldn't stay focused on the plot. So she stood by the window instead, watching the snowflakes drift down from the sky. Downstairs she could hear the laughter of her family; she'd asked to be excused immediately after dinner. They didn't even miss her. The snow was falling rapidly now, and no doubt tomorrow they'd go sledding. This thought brought her no cheer. She squinted out the window; a dark smudge had appeared against the slate-grey sky. She watched in vapid curiosity, as the smudge grew larger. It appeared to be someone astride a broom, although who it could be was beyond her.

Who would be out on Christmas day, in the snow no less?

* * *

Draco's Christmas break had been lousy thus far. He had intentionally avoided Ginny on the train, yet somehow they'd nonetheless met up in the corridors. The way she'd reacted to him had not helped. The look of derision she'd shot him had hurt. A lot. Though he was loathe to admit it. His mother's attendant had been waiting for him at the station. Narcissa rarely made such journeys as it was tedious and lacked class-waiting for a train like a common wizard that is. He'd noticed Ginny's mum was there, and could hardly have missed the fuss the woman had made over her only daughter. Narcisssa of course had made a fuss over him at home in her own way, kissing him twice on the cheek and murmuring distractedly that his hair might be getting long. His mother was busy planning the gala Christmas Ball that was held annually at the Malfoy Manor, a task she could no doubt have delegated to the house elves, but for the fact that "They always manage to mess up the simplest thing without explicit direction." Or so she said.

Christmas gifts had been exchanged promptly at the hour of 10 in the morning- Narcissa and Lucius had always loathed waking up early. Little fuss was made over gifts as such actions were tasteless. Christmas was, after all, about having to suffer the company of those who you couldn't stand but put up with anyway. He'd had to endure an hour in the company of his grandmother, Mathilda Malfoy, a stern, stiff old witch who had a sneer that far surpassed any he could make- though she got loads more practice as she wore such an expression of disapproval whenever Draco saw her (which was thankfully seldom). Whether she reserved it merely for his company or all the time was something he had often pondered. She had given him a book on the Dark Arts, which she knew he would enjoy. It was called _The Depths of Death_ and seemed to have been written by his grandfather- Abraxas Malfoy, who was now dead. It promised to be a fascinating read. His mother had given him emerald dress robes and amazingly a Saber 6000 –the fastest broom on the market- 3x as fast as the old Firebolt model, it went from zero to 120 in .3 seconds. His father, oddly enough had not given him anything, saying that his present would come later. He promised, with a wink, that his present would be even better than a Saber 6000. Draco wondered idly for a minute what could possibly be better than a Saber 6000, when it hit him…

The Christmas Ball was over promptly at 9 o'clock. Narcissa retired to her chambers after the last guest had exited the manor grounds, bidding the house elves to take care of cleaning up the post- party disarray, which was about the only thing she trusted them to complete on their own. Draco had made a big deal of yawning and rubbing his eyes, hoping against hope that his father would allow him to retire as well. However, no such luck: "Draco follow me into my private chambers," his father had snapped. Draco's heart plummeted with a speed that a Saber 6000 would be hard pressed to match. He followed his father, trying not to imagine this as his own death march. Here it was- Draco Malfoy's demise, well at least Potter and Weasel King would be able to crow over the fact that he'd attained the ultimate mark of treachery. This would merely provide them with the final proof that he was in fact scum, and thus justify for them all the altercations that had occurred over the last 6 years.

He wondered for one minute, how Ginny'd react to his metamorphosis. She'd probably be happy, wouldn't she? No, she'd be disappointed, and not just that. He just knew that she'd wonder for the rest of her life if she could have in fact halted his decent into darkness. Had she not offered to shield him? Not that he didn't regret spurning her offer. She was too good for scum such as him. Scum. Well, what do you know, it seemed Potter was right for once in his life. Imagine that. But for Ginny, the entire world would be satisfied with his transformation. After all, would he not finally fulfill their expectations. From birth it seemed everyone had had only one expectation for him and now he would prove them all correct. Wouldn't they all be delighted to say sagely, 'Well I knew it from the first; it was really no surprise to me.' But Ginny…

"Boy!" His father barked. "Pay attention you fool! I'm about to bless you beyond your wildest imaginings! Now bend your knee and recite after me…_I solemnly swear my undying allegiance…"_


	21. A Shot at Happiness

AN: OK thank you so much for the reviews….it's totally awesome!

blackfox360-You know I'd never make Draco into an evil child…he's my antihero. I just adore him.

heahrune-Thank you so much!

dumbxblonde07-I know, it's so evil! I'm glad someone else understands my anger for the 6th book. My mom was like creeped when I was like "I was upset at the end cause Draco's my fav. Character" she's all like "WTF?" I try and tell my friends how awesome Draco is and they're all like "I hate him!"

moony-lupin-2-I'm so glad you're excited by my story! I hope you enjoy my final chapter!

louey31-Thank you so much! I've been trying hard to get into the heads of both Ginny and Draco…that's the only way you can understand how they could ever fall in love- or at least that's my reckoning.

Chocolate-Thanks so much! Err..I guess it was pretty unrealistic but I thought I tried _not_ to make them like happy..Cause that would be really unrealistic given the pairing. Thank you for complimenting my spelling and grammar. I'm like a grammar child and so I try to incorporate it into my work. Misspelled words are not only annoying but they also tend to give writing an unprofessional appearance.

Della-Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm such a brat. I hate them more than anything but I just wrote one. AT least there won't be any more in this story…thank you so much for reviewing.

PP Ruffie- I know exactly what you mean. I am excited to finally finish this story but at the same time I'm really upset because I've really enjoyed writing it. At least I have a new story to pre-occupy me…Thank you so much for bothering to review twice. It means a lot to me that you care enough to do that.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING IT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!

Just in case anyone cares there is gonna be like a sequel but first I'm writing another Ginnny/Draco story that's totally different. But there will be a sequel. It's tentatively called "Happiness Overshadowed" probably not gonna stay that cause it's pretty dumb sounding.

* * *

Ginny watched the smudge grow larger against the rapidly darkening sky. Maybe it's Charlie, she thought, or it could be Hermione. She was supposed to arrive on Boxing Day, but maybe she just couldn't wait. But didn't she loathe flying? Ginny gave up trying to guess who it was, it could very well be Lee Jordan, who was supposed to visit soon.

Her thoughts drifted to Draco. It seemed as if he was ever present in her mind. Was this how it would always be? Would these feelings ever fade? She found her self reliving the past month- had it only been a month ago that she had been yearning for Harry? And to think –if she hadn't been showing off for Harry then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have realized her feeling for Harry were not real, nor would she have gotten over her adolescent crush on Harry either. But most of all, she wouldn't have gotten to know Draco. Even if now he spurned her, this last month, awful as it sometimes was, nonetheless had been the best of her life. If only it hadn't ended up this way. If only Draco had decided she was worth betraying his family. No, she couldn't think that way, Draco wasn't to blame, he had put first the responsibilities of his family. In his place, Ginny was sure she would have done the same. Besides, he had never said anything to suggest that he would neglect his family obligations in order to be with her. In fact, in his own way he'd tried to warn her: when he'd torn up her letter, when he'd made out with Pansy in the hall, and he'd even said it verbally, the warning in Hogsmeade. Yet it didn't matter how many times he'd attempted to warn her, by then she was already in too deep to take heed. It was not his fault, the consequences rendered were the result of her own fallacy. She had merely wanted him to follow her into safety, she thought sadly. She just couldn't bear the idea of him getting hurt anymore. It occurred to her for the first time that perhaps Draco had come to regret saving her. This thought upset her so much that she had to stop thinking about Draco altogether.

It was dark by now and Ginny, with a stifled yawn, crossed to her bed. She got under her covers, squirming until she found a comfortable position. It was so nice to be back home in her own bed. She drifted into a half-conscious slumber, so at first she didn't hear the tapping.

* * *

_Tap tap tap _

Gradually the repetition of the tap registered in Ginny's brain. Slowly, she surfaced from the depths of her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, confused as to what had caused her to wake. She checked her clock, 11:41. Just as she was about to try to get back to sleep, Ginny finally became conscious of the tapping. She crossed to her window and lifted the shade. She jumped back, barely holding back the scream of shock.

Draco Malfoy sat outside her window. For a moment she stood there, frozen in confusion. However, Ginny's practical nature soon took hold of her. She opened up her window, trying not to gape at Draco. With a sigh of relief, Draco climbed into her room. He was shivering, Ginny noticed. She relit her room with a murmured "Lumos". She fought back a gasp as she realized Draco was covered in blood.

"Wha-wha-what happened Draco?" Ginny whispered urgently.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny decided that tending to him was more important at the moment. She slipped from her room and mounted the stairs to the fifth floor, where Ron's room was. She carefully eased the door open and tiptoed cautiously over to Ron's bureau. She bypassed both Ron and Harry who were snoring with gusto. Ginny slowly opened the bureau and nicked some of Ron's clothing. Once she crept out again, she breathed a sigh of relief. She made a detour to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and some medicine. Thus loaded, Ginny returned to her room. She saw Draco bending over her dresser, examining a music box her mother had given her six years ago. Draco straightened up with a start when he noticed her, a sudden tinkling sound told her that the music box was no more.

Draco looked significantly abashed, and Ginny said with a sigh, "It's OK." She tossed him the clothing. "Change, and I want to see any cuts."

Draco looked scandalized, "I can't change here. You're here."

"I'll turn my back," Ginny said. _Boys._

"Just make sure you don't peek," Draco said with something that resembled a smirk.

Ginny turned her back to him, waiting.

"I'm done, you can look now."

Ginny turned back and saw Draco wearing Ron's pants, with the bottoms rolled up. He wasn't wearing a shirt but the reason was obvious. On his chest was a large wound.

"Sit down on my bed," Ginny said. She knelt beside him and dipped the washcloth into a potion. "This is gonna sting," she warned him. "Squeeze my hand if you need to." She offered him her hand. He took it with seeming reluctance. She dabbed at the cut, Draco gave a sharp intake of air and his grip on her hand tightened. "Where else are you hurt?" She asked.

He showed her his right forearm and she gasped. A snake's head glowed on his bicep.

"Is that a?" Ginny asked, tracing the mark.

"It's almost a Death Mark, yes," Draco said, "My father tried to force me. He tried to make me a Death Eater. I would've done it too, I didn't, don't care about my life. I might as well be dead, but they wanted me to kidnap you, along with Harry- thinking Harry might not be good enough. I snapped," he continued in a dead voice, a dazed, vacant look in his eye, "I fired every hex I knew at him, he fought back of course, but I beat him. I overpowered him and left him for dead. I hope he is dead. Then I grabbed my broom and left, and the only place I could think to go was here."

Ginny shushed him and draped her blanket about him as he was shivering violently.

"I'm going to get you a drink of water," Ginny said, slipping off.

In the bathroom Ginny filled a cup with tap water. As her robes brushed against the sink she heard a peculiar 'clink'- like glass. She reached into her pocket, and her fingers grasped the vial of Amortentia. She took it out, and looked at it. The potion seemed to glow in the scantly lit room. Still thoughtful, she uncorked it. The aroma reminded her of clean laundry, the loamy, earthy smell after a heavy rain, and another scent, that Ginny realized with a jolt was Draco's cologne.

It would be so easy to slip Draco the potion. He would love her. Well not real love, but he would adore her at least. Her hands trembled, and she grabbed the cup resolutely in one hand.

* * *

"Drink this," Ginny said, handing Draco the cup.

He drained it obediently.

"Ginny," Draco said, "I have something I need to tell you. Tonight when my dad was forcing me to accept the Dark Mark, I would have done it, but for you. I knew if I took the Mark, you'd be disappointed in me…and I…owe everything to you. If I hadn't met you, I would be ruined. You don't know what it's meant…having someone like you care about someone like me…"

Ginny stared at Draco, shocked. This was him saying these words, she hadn't spiked his water with the love potion, so that meant that this was him speaking.

"I just wanted to tell you that," Draco said. He took a few coins from his bloody robes and placed them in her palm. She protested but he gently closed her hand over the coins and said softly, "That's for Ron, for the clothes."

He leaned into her and kissed her. Ginny was startled, but didn't pull back. Instead, it was Draco who broke short the kiss. He grabbed his broom and pulled open the window. He had one foot out the window when he paused and looked back at her. The moonlight framed his figure, turning his hair silver. His eyes, Ginny was shocked to see, looked haunted and were ringed with purple crescents. He looked haggard and solemn, so different from when she'd first met him.

"I just want you to know, that wherever I go, you'll always be my girl." His expression softened as he stared over at her.

Ginny had been so stunned by Draco's seemingly impetuous decision that she hadn't spoken, at last she found her voice.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She cried.

"I have to go," he said, smiling sadly at her.

"No you don't!"

"Ginny I have to leave now, I can't stay-you wouldn't want that."

"Yes I would," she insisted.

"No," he said, solemn again, "Maybe now you think you want that, but soon I would become a nuisance to you. It's for your own good."

"Damnit! You're a fucking bastard! You can't tell me what I want! I thought you of all people would understand!" She was crying now.

"Understand what?" Draco said, puzzled.

"Understand that I don't care whether you're a fugitive. I thought you'd understand that I know what I want!"

"Ginny, you're too young to know what you want," Draco replied.

These were the wrong words.

"I'm not too young! I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hate you! You make me so angry! I _love_ you! Get it through your thick skull!" She was punching him now, and crying.

Draco winced, she was pretty strong. The words she'd just screamed started to sink in, "Wait-you…love me?" He said in disbelief.

"Of course I do! How could I not? After all we've been through. If you go…I'll…track you down!"

Draco picked up Ginny who was sobbing uncontrollably now. She pounded his neck with her fists. He sat her down gently on the bed.

"Do you really love me?" He asked her, almost tenderly.

"Are you deaf? I said I love you and I meant it. If you leave, I'll…I'll never forgive you!"

Draco smiled at her, brushing back her unruly curls. "How could I leave- I…I…love you," he whispered the last two words, and he kissed her again.

"You do?" Ginny said, incredulously, sniffling now.

"Of course I do."

"Then stay," she said fiercely.

"But what about my father? What about Voldemort?"

Ginny put a finger to his lips. "We can worry about that tomorrow." Then she fell asleep.

Draco tucked her in, and after a long hesitation, lowered himself down next to her. From where he lay he could see out Ginny's window- the stars were easy to discern out here in the countryside. He found Draco the dragon. It was shimmering – so bright, so beautiful. Draco grinned sleepily, and his last thought before he fell asleep was that his wish had finally came true- he'd finally found happiness.

* * *

THE END

* * *

AN: I have 2 works coming up (in the fashion of this first story I'm going to finish the one and then start on the next one)

OK, a preview of my next two fics –

My next fic will be a story called _"Of Ferrets and Weasels"_ - here's like a snippet of the first chapter..

preview

"I have bad news Minerva- more potions ingredients have been stolen. I have an inkling what they're after and I feel surveillance and security measures should be installed. Professor, I believe the potion they are trying to create is…"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by a bored drawling voice from behind her, Ginny "Weasel didn't your parents ever teach you not to eavesdrop? But of course they were probably too busy begging in order to put food on the table to teach you any manners!"

Ginny whirled around, wand in hand. "Say that again, Malfoy," she hissed, fury radiating off her in waves.

Draco opened his mouth, but hesitated.

"That's right, Malfoy, say nothing. It seems that Ferrets have some sense."

Draco whipped out his wand, "You filthy excuse for a pureblood. This is what I think of you!" He spat on the ground in front of Ginny with emphasis.

/end preview

As you might already see, this fic is gonna be darker, and more complex…It should be starting any day now.

The sequel to this story (Dedicated of course to** matt** for getting the idea in my head and allowing me to toy with the notion and thus come up with this…)

_Happiness Overshadowed_

I haven't started writing it yet but I've already got the summary for the whole story down. I don't want to reveal anything but I'll give you a general frame for the story…

summary

_Happiness Overshadowed starts where A Shot at Happiness left off, Draco and Ginny are fugitives, the 2 wizards most wanted by the Death Eaters…In order to avoid them, Draco and Ginny must go into hiding...in a muggle village in America. _

/end summary

Yeah I didn't want to give anything away so I basically told you nothing but that's OK.

OK, Reviews for A Shot at Happiness would be awesome!


End file.
